


List of gays

by Daniel_ii



Category: Adventure Time, Original Work
Genre: Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anal, Blowjobs, Boy Love, Boyfriends, Burrito, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Dicks, Djinni & Genies, Dom/sub, Fluff, Gay, Gentle, Heats, Human Sex, Humans, Kinks, Kinky, Kissing, Knotting, Lemon, Love, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mates, Name-Calling, One-Shots, Phone Sex, Rimming, Sex, Slash, Smut, Snow, Supernatural - Freeform, Tail Sex, Vampire Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Wings, Yaoi, alphas - Freeform, boys, cocoa, hand holding, multiple - Freeform, neko, omega - Freeform, phone-sex, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_ii/pseuds/Daniel_ii
Summary: Gay drabbles and short stories has got smut (Mostly smut) and fluff moments. Supernatural beings (not the show)Plot? what plot?





	1. Stupid Brian Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire professor and human kid. 
> 
> Hormones  
> Lust

I groaned rubbing my head as it pounded, I held it willing the throbbing to dimish, I sighed getting up and trying to get my shit together, I had a class to get too. I glared at my reflection, I sighed and drank some water which helped my headache, I guessed I had way too much to drink last night. I was surprised to be home, I sighed and walked to the college as students waved at me I tried my best to smile back politely and wave. This was not going to be a good morning. 

I sighed and sat down as I waited for my class to pile in. I rubbed my head as loud chatter filled the room but it quickly diminished as I stared each one of the talkers down until their mouths stopped moving. 

"Ok Class, I have a headache so I will not tolerate your yapping this morning, Let's start on English, We reviewed this material last time and you all have so a copy so there is no reason to having not seen it" I explained pacing back and forth, at least they weren't talking. 

"I need you too all write your summaries on what you saw, and no cheating either. I will check each and every summary to see if you copied" I said glancing at a certain Summer Snow, He always cheated on everything whether it be Math or English he always found ways to cheat. He was my only A student and I was honestly ashamed of myself more than my class. I nodded for them to they start and they pulled their laptops out as I sipped on the water in front of me. I debated on whether or not to get coffee, but the Dean interrupted my thoughts as he knocked on the door, I stood up and opened it for him and greeted him. 

"Someone got lost," He said pushing the kid slightly forward, he was new, for the first time at college new. It almost made me cry at the sight of joy and hope in his eyes but that started fading as he glanced at my sunken class, they had finals soon. I didn't blame them and their other professors were working them to death so I just made them do the work and nothing too fancy or special. just what they needed to get done to pass my class. 

"Hey, Sir. I'm Brian Star" He said thrusting his hand out, I smiled lightly and shook his hand. 

"I'm professor Glade, please take a seat I'll be there to explain to you what to do in a moment," I said as he bounded off, I glanced at the Dean, he sighed and ushered me outside. 

"You been drinking Kerrie?" He asked examining my face. 

"I didn't mean to get smashed, I went out with the mutts and they broke me, literally my head is throbbing in pain," I said gripping the doorframe, my nails chipping the wood. He sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder. 

"It's ok Kerrie, I understand. Just don't do it again, ok?" He asked heading off I nodded and headed back inside, Brian was almost bouncing in the back waiting for me, I sighed gripping the back of my neck as I headed for him with a few worksheets and a USB stick. I handed it to him once I finally managed it up all the stairs. 

"This is the documentary we watched and analyzed, this is what you have to answer. Right now the other people are writing their own summaries, and HOPEFULLY NOT PLAYING GAMES MR. SMITHER" I snapped at Kelly Smither he froze quickly switching his screens. 

"Do I have to talk to the Dean about using the ban again?" I snapped the class sat bolt right up, their fingers started typing faster. "I want this done by the end and if you don't I will be giving you more work" I snapped at them, A few muttered 'good on 'ya smithers' in annoyance I smiled slightly and turned back to Brian who's eyes were glinting with mischief. I sighed and showed him the rest of what he needed. But there was a slight undertone of something sexual, as he moved and brushed my thigh. I ignored it of course, but it did get to me slightly. 

I sat down at the desk and pulled my laptop open, there were 10 minutes left. 

"These better be done in the next minutes and emailed to me" I announced, Keyboards started rattling as they typed, I smirked to myself. Yes, i didn't want to push them, but I didn't want this a 'fuck around' class either. So this way I'd know who fucked around and who didn't. 

Laptops started shutting and I nodded at each of them as they looked up. I went through my email checking each kid off and let them go 2 minutes early. I waited for Brian though, He tapped quietly and he was the only one left. 

"Class ends in a bit" I called out to him, he looked up and smiled sheepishly. 

"Ah sorry, I'm almost done," He said, I had asked him to make a hypothesis on what he had thought it was about and I was almost excited to read his. "How long have you been working here?" Brian asked suddenly which caught me off guard, I fumbled slightly rubbing my head. 

"Uh like 20 years or something" I muttered as I thought about it, I froze and looked at myself. 

"That would make you 40 something Mr Glade" Brian pressed, I grimaced. A hadn't had to lie for such a while, I wasn't any good at it anymore. "Curious" He muttered, I sighed pressing my head into my hands. 

"Are you Single?" Brian asked, I looked up and realised he was in front of me, I gasped at the fright I hadn't even heard him get up. 

"I- uh... yeah I am" I muttered, This kid was being pushy and weird "You can leave if you are finished," I said, He ignored me and smiled. That's when the smell hit me, it was a thick arousal which had me discreetly trying to cover my nose. I coughed averting my eyes, in my many years this had happened but not directly directed at me. It hit me in waves sending shivers down my spine, Brian picked up on this and quirked his eyebrow. 

"Are you ok Mr Glade?" he asked genuine concern crossing his face, I turned away. I needed to get away this wasn't good for me, or my job. I gripped the desk covering my nose but it still invaded my senses. he moved closer and it made it worse. He knelt down slightly looking at my face, by now it must have been bright red. I could feel the heat stinging at my cheeks. "Mr Glade?" He reached out to touch me, but I moved slightly. He sighed and gripped my shoulder. I melted into his touch, his hormones mixing with mine and almost setting my body a light. 

I let out a breathy whimper, Brian froze. I did too, my pants were way too tight and my breathing was off. I needed someone and he was the only one there. I uncovered my nose and looked at him, he bit his lip. 

"You looked wrecked Mr Glade and I haven't even done anything" Brian said moving closer, my face was really close to his crotch and I could see the outline of his bulge, I felt warmth in the pit of my stomach, as I glanced at his dick wanting to bury my face in his crotch and inhale his scent to be bathed in his scent. It was intoxicating and made me want to do very bad things. I looked up at him and he gently caressed my face. I leant into it, he smiled and threaded his hands through my hair and tugging. I panted and gripped below his ass and pushed my face into his crotch, he let out a low hum, of approval, I breathed in deeply feeling my own dick jump. I rubbed my nose around his crotch as I felt it harden. I mouthed around the clothed appendage, he started unbuttoning his jeans with one hand and I helped him. Want completely took me over as I nosed at his boxers licking and sucking him through the fabric. Brian groaned yanking on my hair which made me moan. I pulled his dick out and took the appendage down my throat deep throating him as I felt him hit the back of my throat, I swallowed around him, licking the tip and blowing on the tip as I did so which had Brian writhing in front of me. 

"Mr Glade, oh fuck you're so good" Brian praised, I pulled back slightly my breath coming out ragged. 

"Kerrie" I muttered, not looking up, I felt a hand on my cheek and my face being tilted up as his lips pressed against mine, I stood up and towered over him, deepening the kiss. I gently stroked his cock as he kissed me, bucking into my hand. Gripping my shoulders, I grinned. I sat him on my desk moving the shit to the side, 

"Kerrie" Brian moaned as I kissed his neck, licking my lips as I reached a certain spot, I gently sunk my teeth into his shoulder not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave a mark. He whined into my ear his breath making shivers run down my spine. "Fuck me, please" He whispered, his voice hitting an octave which made me throb in my pants. I groaned and yanked his pants off and mine. 

"Show me your ass then" I snapped, he quickly bent over the desk, spreading his cheeks. I noticed some slick pooling out, I gently pushed my finger in as I felt lube. That ass, he knew what he was doing. I started finger fucking him, he mewled clawing at my desk. "You little ass, you knew what you were doing" I snarled in his ear, my cock rubbing against his slick entrance, he moaned wantonly nodding his head. I bit lightly at his shoulder teasing him, He tried to thrust back and get me to enter him. 

"Say the magic word," I said, mockingly, he huffed moving slightly so he could see me. 

"I'm sorry, Can you please fuck me now?" Brian said, I grinned and kissed his cheek and gently pushed into him, I let out a moan, he was so fucking tight and warm. It made me want to come right there and then, I had to stop and re-cooperate so I didn't come. Brian nodded his head and I slowly started thrusting, moans leaking out his mouth as I grunted with every snap of my hips gripping the desk, I could feel my nails growing and my teeth appearing. I moaned at the stinging pain, Brian flipped around which shocked me as I hid my face. He grabbed my hands and peered at my face, a smile broke out as he flicked my grown canine. I moaned, a smirk crossed his face as mine went bright red. I gripped his hips as he sat up slightly, I could feel my nails digging into his hips. He kissed me, I sighed into the kiss. He licked and sucked at my canine and I could help the moans and gasps leaving my mouth. He rocked his hips forward and he started bouncing, I lifted him up and sat down as he rode me, I groaned throwing my head back, he decided to attack my neck. I gripped his head and waist, I felt heat coil in my stomach as his thrusting sped up, I growled and slammed him on the desk and started thrusting faster, pumping his cock in time with my thrusting, I moaned as a mind-blurring organism ripped through me, I felt Brian clench around me, I grunted as I watched white splash against his stomach. I breathed in relief as I pulled out gently and sat down. 

"Kerrie, Your fangs are still out," Brian said reaching for me gently, I pulled back. 

"How do you even know about me?!" I snapped, as I started putting my pants back on and whipping up the mess on Brian and my desk. Chucking it in the trash and helping him get dressed. 

"The Dean told me," He said happily, I groaned and fell back into my chair, Brian giggled and I felt something tug at my heart, I smiled lightly. I was exhausted, "We are so doing that again," Brian said sitting up and grabbing his stuff and heading to the door but ran back and kissed me. Before heading out. 

"See you tomorrow Kerrie" He cheered walking down the hallway, I sighed and a grin spread across my face, but it faltered when I looked at the work I hadn't done. I sighed and packed up my shit and decided to head home, get it done there.


	2. That's not supposed to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom/Sub relationships 
> 
> Not really all that kinky, but Sub tops?

I slipped my coat on and headed out the door, I needed to get to work. I was going to be late, it was at least an hour's walk and my car was trashed thanks to my sister, god she was so stupid sometimes. The trains didn't even run this early, I sighed and jogged down the street cold air stinging my cheeks, it was December so of course, she had to wreck my car in one of the coldest months. I made it there with a few seconds to spare. I put on my gear and waited for my boss to come down, he smiled when he saw me. 

"Haze, you all right?" he asked handing me the book filled with our guests, I took it and began reading through it,

"Yeah, I'm fine I had to jog here" I explained, he nodded and I grimaced at the number of people, at least 6 new doms and 4 subs were joining, this wasn't going to be fun, since they had been from the place across the street that shut down, they would manhandle my subs and I wasn't for that at all, this was a safe place, not a rape place. I sighed and began filling up the ice slots and checking the taps making sure they worked. At least I would get some help later from Benny, he was on the second shift so I was glad for that. I wouldn't be working all day I'd actually get some sleep today. The regulars walked in smiling at me, I waved as they walked in and sat talking to the subs. I started to talking to my subs informing them of the new 4 that were joining and to keep an eye on them to make sure they were ok. Not that I didn't trust the Dom's here but they did tend to push their luck with the new ones. 

"Haze, no need to worry," Benny said scaring me, I clutched my chest glaring at him. 

"Jesus Benny, I thought you wouldn't get here until late" I snapped at him, he smirked and moving to stand next to me, 

"Boss thought it would be good for the new kids to have the double staff to make sure they are cared for" Benny explained, I sighed rubbing my head "did you colour your hair again?" He asked messing with my ponytail, 

"Yeah, it's a lilac colour, do you like it?" I asked swatting his hand away, he smirked and started wiping down the counter and cleaning the floor, I placed the mats down behind the bar for my feet, since the cushioning was going to be needed by the looks of the night. It was going to be long I knew. 

"yeah it's nice, I'm sure Demi will like it" Benny teased, I hissed at him. He laughed, I smiled at the new Dom who walked in like he owns the place, oh great. 

"Yeah I'll have a shot of tequila" He spat, I grimaced, were they all going to be like this?

"We don't serve Tequila until later," I said, some of the Doms looked up concerned at who was ordering tequila this early in the morning. The Dom glared at me slamming his fist on the counter scaring a few subs. I glared back 

"This is a bar isn't it?" He snapped, 

"A bar that has morals" I Snapped back, he growled his claws extending, ah so he was a mutt. This made sense, most Doms were that of the supernatural kind but we catered to the non-supernatural as well and Subs were the same, I was a human, Benny was a vamp. He glared down the mutt moving so he could take any hits the mutt threw. 

"You fucking dare talk to me like that, you piece of trash?!" The mutt snapped before he could blink I was valting the bar and he was on the floor, I held down his neck as he clawed at my sides, I ignored the pain. 

"This is a Safe place, not a trash can" I snapped at him, my grip not loosening as he started kicking. Benny yanked me back, the Dom backed up whining holding his neck. My boss came down as new Doms walked in and froze when they saw the scene in front of them. 

"You treat the subs or anyone else like trash, and you'll end up in the trash" Benny snapped sitting me on the stool as I felt light-headed, He flashed his eyes to confirm his point. They all nodded and started quietly mingling with the others as Benny started healing my sides, One of my subs came to help and I smiled lightly through a grimace. I was on my feet again and started serving none- alcoholic drinks to everyone but as soon as it hit 1, the alcohol came out and people started drinking, it was funny watching them tumble and dance. Benny was smiling at me, and i looked at me as he grinned. 

"You're looking for him, aren't you" Benny teased, I sighed leaning on the counter. 

"Yeah i am, I thought he would have been here today," I said whining, 

"Who?" I froze when I heard Cody's voice, I panicked and whipped around to see him smirking. 

"Demi" I spat out completely freaking, he laughed and I felt my face tint red,

"First of all Demi is a girl, not a he, and second of all you don't like her that much either," Cody said, grinning. I sputtered and avoided his eye contact. 

"I guess" I muttered, I felt a hand on my face, and he pulled my face to his, his eyes hardening. But froze when he realised what he'd done. 

"Sorry," He said letting go, his smile dropping. I felt my stomach drop, 

"What would you like to drink?" I asked slipping into my Bartender's voice, this caused him to grimace. 

"Uh Vodka," He said, I sighed and made him a Shirley temple instead, he hated Vodka. He smirked at the pink drink in front of him. I smiled lightly and started the serving others as Benny talked to him, Cody kept glancing at me as I served the others telling them what was a good idea to drink and what wasn't. I froze in anger when I saw the Mutt from earlier dragging one of mine up the stairs, the sub looked frightened. I was at Benny instantly. 

I pointed at them and Benny nodded walking over and talking to the Mutt. 

"Benny is nice, it's a shame I don't get to see him often," Cody said, I was too focused on what was happening to really think about an answer

"You would if you actually came here," I said, not thinking but as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them, I looked at Cody, he seemed heartbroken, but that was replaced with a smile instantly. 

"Yeah, I suppose," He said rubbing the back of his neck. I watched Benny kick the Mutt out and I sighed in relief, 

"I miss you" I whispered out, messing with the towel in my hands, Cody froze, he coughed in surprise. 

"I do to Haze, I really do" He spoke, Benny caught my eye, he nodded and I lurched forward kissing Cody, he kissed me back, I sighed in relief. I gently pulled back, I felt heat lick at my stomach. I had missed him a lot, Benny came back and took my apron and pushed me at Cody, 

"Haze" He whispered, burying his head into my neck, I hugged him. He led me up into the rooms, I bit my lip as I sat on the bed in one of the rooms, he closed the door but didn't lock it. I was glad for that, I sat fiddling my hands. 

"Do you want this?" Cody asked, "Do you want me to fuck you into this mattress?" He explained i felt heat pool in my stomach at the thought. 

"Yes" I said, Cody was instantly ontop me kissing me, I moaned in surprised as he attacked my tongue, sucking and licking the inside of my mouth, I clutched onto his shirt, bucking my hips into his receiving the friction I needed, he smirked grinding down his jeans rubbing against my dress pants, I whined. He started sucking on my neck leaving marks, I whined at the torment. I tugged at Cody's shirt wanting it off, he grinned against my skin. 

"So eager" He teased, but complied taking it off and flinging it somewhere, My hands were instantly roaming against his chest feeling his chest, I ran my fingers over his nipple he bucked forward, I grinned and gently flicked his nipple, teasing the bud and leaning forward so I could lick it, I blew on the bud as he shivered rubbing his crotch against mine, I mewled, I attacked his chest, licking and sucking. Making marks as moans slipped from his mouth. I grinned to myself as one hand went to my waist and I squeaked as he spun us around so I was on top. He smiled gripping my hips, I continued to make marks on his skin, rubbing my ass against his crotch, I felt his hard dick through his jeans.

"You're so good baby boy," He said, I mewled at the name. I felt my cock throb as I thrust down, I started unbuttoning his jeans, I bit my lip at his size. He was bigger than I had thought, I yanked his boxers off and gently stroked his cock. Glowing in the noises he made in the back of his throat, I grabbed the base and gently stroked to the top thumbing at the top, I used my ass to grind against his cock teasing my entrance. He gripped my hips tighter, almost bruising grip. 

"Fuck, baby you're teasing me here" He whined, I gently got from him and pulled my pants down slowly, he groaned as he watched. 

"Only for you master," I said, the master was for jokes, but he groaned, his dick throbbing. I smiled to myself at the effect I had on him. I grabbed the lube and handed it to him and turned around so I was able to suck his cock and he could finger me. (69) I gently took him into my mouth and I felt his breath hit my hole, I whined. thrusting back, I heard the bottle pop open and a slick finger at my entrance, I moaned as he wiggled his finger into my hole. I bobbed my head up and down, focusing on pleasuring him, I whined at the pleasure-able burn of his second finger, he scissored me open, letting out breathy pants. I pulled off him and mewled as he hit my bundle of nerves. I felt my cock leaking all over him, I reached down to stroke myself but he swatted my hand away. 

"No baby" He stated, I whined at the name, I felt my organism building up, as he thrust his fingers in and out. But he stopped which left me whining. I turned around and sat on his stomach and kissed him, he bit my lip and I rubbed against his erect cock, he whimpered. I pulled back and lined him at my entrance, I pushed him in mewling as I gripped his chest, panting pre-cum dripping from my cock. I waited until the pain diminished into pleasure, I gently thrust, he groaned gripping my hips tighter. He started meeting me thrust for thrust. I kissed him sloppily. Moans leaving my mouth, tears brimming at the pleasure shooting through my body. He growled nearing his organism. I could feel it, He was drilling into me, wanting to take control but not wanting to take it from me. 

"You're so good baby, I'm going to cum" He rasped out, I whined. 

"Me too Master, can I cum?" I asked He growled thrusting into me, hitting my prostate dead on which had me seeing white. Tears spilling out my eyes from the pleasure. 

"Fuck yes, Cum" He snapped, I whined and came clenching around him, I felt him buck into me, and cum. I shouted his name, and he did the same. I let out a breathy pant falling on top of him, laying in my own mess. He stroked my head, kissing my forehead. 

"Guess I'll come more often" He muttered as I fell asleep.


	3. Fuck it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumball and Marshall (Adventure Time)  
> (Semi-short)  
> >  
> Public sex,  
> Slightly getting caught

I fumbled with the pen in front of me, something- anything to get what was currently pressing against my jeans out of my head, Gumball was sending me death glares, but I couldn't care less. We were out in another kingdom, for gumball's peace treaty thing, and he had begged me to come to show I wasn't a candy eating vermin, but I was wrecking it. I bit my lip trying to hold back the groan of pain, I had ended up thinking about earlier when I had pushed Gummy against the wall and fucking him into the wall, which is why I was in this predicament. I subtly slipped my hand under the table and pushed on my erection, this stupid meeting was going to be over soon, and then I'd be able to fuck Gummy into oblivion. The mere thought of it had me nearly cumming in my pants like a teenager. 

Gummy was the last one to leave letting the others go first so he could yell at me I knew, He grabbed my arm and yanked me outside. I hid my erection the best I could but he was making it increasingly difficult, 

"What the glob Marshall?!" Gummy asked i rubbed the back of my neck, he paused and looked down his already pink face turning a bright pink. "Marshall" He scolded, I pressed forward kissing him, He kissed back. I smiled at this, he was already putty in my hands. Warmth spread through my body, he gripped my shoulders as I pressed him against the castle wall, hiking his leg around my waist, I pressed my knee into his crotch feeling his cock throb, I smiled to myself. 

"Seems as if I'm not the only one" I whispered into his ear, which took a red hue, I kissed his neck soaking in the moans leaving his mouth, but he shut up when he heard some guards, pushing me further into the castle wall, so we were hidden from sight. 

"Oh my glob, I nearly- oh my glob" He started pacing babbling. I smirked yanking him to me, my erection ever present. 

"Just be quiet then" I whispered in his ear swapping us around so he was pressed against the wall, I bit my lip and pulled his shirt up slightly so I could suck on the sensitive skin there, he gripped my hair covering his mouth as moans bubbled out his mouth, i yanked his pants down in one go. 

"MArShAll!" He shrieked, I hissed at him to be quiet, he looked away. I kissed the tip of his already hard member, he bit into his hand. I grinned and enveloped his cock, sucking and licking at his cock. Wrapping my tongue around his dick, I always loved of Gumball, he was always a nice strawberry flavour. I pulled off when Gumball's whines got desperate, He looked at me begging to continue. I laughed, Gumball frowned at me, For a king, he wasn't very kingly when it came to being decent. 

I turned him around and he made an 'o' noise, I shucked my pants off, I looked around and sighed and pushed my fingers into his mouth, he sighed and opened his mouth sucking on my fingers, loudly, I groaned and bucked my hips pulling my fingers out and teasing his entrance, he bucked back. I grinned and thrust my fingers into his hole, I decided he was good enough and gently nudged my dick at his entrance. He groaned and I hushed him, he whined and covered his face. I pushed in biting back a moan, I sighed and started thrusting he tapped my shoulder and I pulled out and he turned around and wrapped his arms and legs around my body pushing down, I entered him again as he mashed our lips together. He moaned into my mouth, I whined licking at the inside of his mouth, sucking on his tongue. I pulled back and bit into his shoulder, he cried out and came. I felt him clench around me and I dug my nails and fangs into him as I came, Riding out my organism. I let him down, he gripped my shoulder and I helped him get back into his pants, heading into the castle. 

"Maybe you two should keep quiet" Fiona said, I narrowed my eyes at her while Gummy went bright red, running off. I hissed at her and ran after him.


	4. Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neko boy and his human boyfriend  
> >  
> Phone-sex  
> Masturbation  
> Tail fucking

I hummed as the songs played on the radio, Ringing out the baked goods the people asked for, I didn't mind working in a bakery, I liked Bread so it wasn't much of an issue but it got boring sometimes when nobody would buy anything all day, I, of course, deterred most customers do to the ears on my head but my manager didn't fire me or move me to bake station, he wanted me at the front for some reason. Saying if they don't like it then they can go stuff themselves. 

I sighed and packed up the bakery leaving Georgia to finish up, she smiled waving me off as I headed back to my apartment. I yawned, i surprised to see that Dean wasn't here. I flopped on the bed exhausted, I felt for my phone and typed out a message to Dean asking when he'd be back. I sighed and got up and decided to shower. 

I picked my phone up seeing a message on the screen, I opened my phone. 

>Soon

I groaned at him, god he was so annoying sometimes, I sighed not bothering to get dressed. I flicked my tail around in annoyance, I glared at his text message. You'd think he'd elaborate more, so I could see when to start cooking dinner for him. I smiled and picked up my phone and decided to call him. 

He picked up on the second ring

"What Kale?" Dean asked he sounded annoyed

"Nothing," I said, messing with the end of the towel. 

"Why'd you call me then?" He snapped, this wasn't like Dean. He never snapped at me

"Doesn't matter" I whimpered, I heard him sigh on the other end. 

"I'm sorry Kale" He whispered, I picked at the bed pulling off the loose threads "Stop attacking the bed," he said chuckling slightly, I smiled

"I'm bored," I said whining, he laughed. I grinned, I loved his laugh it was so nice, made me feel giddy. 

"Me too Kitten" He purred, I shivered. I hadn't called for this but this was a good option. 

"You could come home, and I can help with that" I offered

"I would Kitten, I really would but I'm stuck here," He said, I whined into the reciever. His breath hitched, I smiled victouriously, the towel fell away, my dick twitching to life. I wrapped my tail around my leg

"Dean, I need you" I whispered, as huskily as I could manage, he choked back a moan. I smiled victouriously

"Kitten, you can't do that to me" He growled out, I heard him get up "Fuck, I want to be there right now and fuck you into submission, that was a naughty thing you did" He said, I whimpered my member was now twitching in my hand as I gently thrust into my hand, using my pre-cum as lube. 

"Yes, Dean!" I answered, 

"Fuck kitten, are you jerking off?" He asked i mewled, putting the phone on speakerphone. 

"Yeah," I said pressing my red face into the bed.

"You teasing your entrance yet? thinking of my cock, ramming into your tight hole?" He asked i whined my tail pushing at my hole, I grabbed the lube and a condom from the side drawer, I pulled the condom over my tail and started finger fucking my self, letting moans fall from my entrance. 

"Fuck you sound so hot, Kitten" He growled out, I could hear him jerking himself. I smiled at the effect I had on his cock. I gently pushed my tail into my hole, I mewled out longingly gripping the sheets spreading my legs, and letting my tail fuck me as if it was Dean. 

"Dean!" I called out biting hard into my lip as I hit my prostate, 

"Fuck, are you tail fucking your self?" He asked, groans slipping out of his mouth as he neared his organism, I whined gripping the sheets with my ass in the air. I reached my hand to my cock and started moving my hand up and down, groaning and panting, completely forgetting Dean had asked a question. 

"God you are such a good Kitten" He muttered into the phone, I whined my organism clawing at my insides.

"I'm gonna cum" I shouted, he growled

"Fucking Cum then" He snapped at me, I shouted his name as I came, I heard him groan mine. I bucked my hips in the aftershocks. I panted collapsing on the bed, gently pulling my tail out and removing the condom, I sighed as I heard Dean's breathing. 

"Thanks, Dean" I whispered out my voice was spent, 

"No problem Kale, do you want take-out for dinner?" He asked I smiled 

"Yeah" I answered yawning, I was absolutely spent. 

"See ya in a bit Kitten, get some rest," Dean said, I nodded and heard him hang up. I cleaned up a bit and snuggled under the covers, falling asleep.


	5. Mates and heats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK hello!
> 
> I would like to say this is a 3 parter or more, there is beastality in this but only slightly, there is knotting major knotting and a lot of sex but there is a plot too, contains angst and relationships so uh have fun?
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> >  
> Knotting  
> Beastality slightly  
> Public sex sort of? (Do cars count?)   
> Heats  
> Werewolves  
> Phone sex

I grabbed his wrist, he couldn't be serious could he?, this was so stupid he couldn't be falling for it, right?, I sighed and grasped tighter onto his wrist, he snapped his head back glaring hard. 

"Dane, you can't be serious!" I yelled at him, he looked at me like I was being crazy, I wasn't the crazy one. He was, taking off like this wasn't going to change anything, in fact he was going to make it worse if he fled now, but I doubt he would listen to reason. 

"Dane" I pleaded, his eyes soften he almost turned fully to me beifore a ear bleeding siren went off causing me to clutch my ears and him to run. I stared at the ground, tears prickling at my eyes as I stared hard at the ground. He was gone, god why was I so stupid, of course he'd leave, especially after what Deaton did. The siren stopped and I dropped to the floor in relief and agony, I gripped the gravel in my hands and cried. 

"You did all you could, Levi" I heard Bea say as I walked in, she was too busy tending to her flowers to look at me, I groaned and let my shoulder hit the door frame, she turned around smiling but that quickly faded into concern. 

"Levi!" She shrieked, I smiled a little as she fussed over my face and hands, bruises already turning black and my hands were covered in a dark red from blood. I sighed as she dragged me to her table and made me sit as she ran off to find some bandaids and some disenfectant, I sat and started at the hundreds of flowers lining her kitchen walls and table top, she was a Green-y to say the less, she loved plants and animals. She had two stray cats that lived here and went out during the day and came back at night to sleep with her, sometimes they'd come back with flowers, sometimes with dead mice. It was a 50/50 chance, I preferred the flowers rather than the dead mouse.

"What happened?!" Bea asked running back in holding an arm full of stuff, I smiled a little as she began to place everything down and started cleaning the blood of my hands.

"Deaton happened" I said, she sighed rubbing her head. She knew how much I hated Deaton and that hate was more passionate now that he had taken one of the best things to happen me and turn him against me just for shits and giggles. 

"He told Dane didn't he?" She asked hesitantly, she wrapped my hand up and I sighed clenching my unwrapped hand.

"Of course he did!" I snapped, I paused as I looked at her "Sorry Bea" I said, she smiled gently at me and finished wrapping my hands, it stung like fucking hell but for her sake since she hates hurting things. 

"He's an ass" I muttered as she gently wiped the cloth against my face frowning, 

"More like your face is an ass" she said sticking a plaster on my forehead, I chuckled as she finished and chucked the trash away. 

"Thanks Bea" I said smiling, she looked back at me and nodded, she paused,And shot a sympathetic look. I sighed running a hand through my hair, I was going to have words with Deaton, not very nice ones to say the least. 

"Hey Bea, can... can I stay here, I don't wanna go and see Dane's stuff," I asked her, she paused running through options in her head before coming to a conclusion. 

"Sure, you can stay mocha might drop a mouse on you though" she said grinning humour spread across her face, I smiled back it was a little more broken then I thought because her smile faltered. I sighed and got up and headed to the spare room, to say I was heartbroken was an understatement. The only good thing to happen to me now hates me because of what I used to do, I didn't choose to do it. 

I flopped on the bed scaring Mocha, she hissed at me but stopped and placed a paw on my face, I sighed at least Mocha understood how sad I was, I had no idea where he would go, only our house or Bea's since she has the spare room.

I doubt he was back at home since he'd basically trashed the place, I would have to go back in the morning and assess the damage, see if Pippa was ok and where she'd run of too, Pippa could find her way home though she was a smart dog. No wonder she ran when Dane started screaming and throwing things, I had tried to stop and make him calm down but that only seemed to aggravate him more.

I sighed and got up Surprising Mocha, I dragged my ass Into the lounge room, I paused, Dane, Bea was smiling and talking to him ignoring me completely, I thanked her for that. I heard his laughter and god the 2 hours we were apart made me wanna cry, his laugh was deep and calming. I missed him so much, I felt my body lurch forward when he moved, want spread through my body, I needed him, I needed him now. 

He whipped around his pupils were dilated, I whimpered and Bea looked at me in horror, Dane was instantly in front of me pressing his forehead to mine, his breathing was uneven and fanned across my face sending goosebumps down my spine. 

"Dane" I whined, his hand found the side of my face and I nuzzled into his hand, I needed him, everything just ached with want for Dane. I whimpered as he pressed a chased kiss to my head, I couldn't take it and I pressed our bodies together, smiling as he growled lowly. 

"Levi, don't" he whined, my dick jumped at the sound of my name coming from his lips, I threaded my hands through his hair urging him to do something before I completely lose it, he pulled away. I stopped I stepped back, couldn't he smell how turned on I was? 

"Levi, we need to talk when you're not like this" he said gesturing to my crotch, my heart sank, he didn't want me. The heat that was there before diminished into anger. I stepped back hurt clear on my face, I viciously wiped at my face. How could he do this to me, how could he leave and come back and expect me to be ok with that.

Bea reached out for me, I was at her side instantly digging my face in the side of her neck, Dane wasn't going to see me cry, not now, not ever. Dane sent out a warning growl, I wasn't his anymore. I calmed myself just enough to turn around.

"Leave" this single word, made him look at me like I was trying to kill him, he stepped forward and I stepped back out of Bea's hold, he growled lowly, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"First Deaton tells me you had another mate before me, and you haven't brought that up, then he tells me what you did before your writing. God that made me sick to my stomach Levi, how could you do that to us?!" He said his fist clenching and unclenching, he was trying to keep his wolf under control, he continued. 

"Then when I come back, all you want is sex and then you tell me to leave!!" He snapped, his eyes flicking from blue to red, I whimpered, I bared my neck to him in submission, he snarled at me. He was furious, I could help the heat coiling in my stomach as he approached me. I whimpered baring my neck as my back hit the wall, I panted and tried to show him how submissive I was too him. He growled and I thrust my hips forward, heat pooling in my stomach.

He grabbed my hands pinning them above me as he pressed his head in the crook of my neck, teasing me as he ran his lips over his bite mark all ready made, I thrust forward and he growled using his other hand to hold my hips down and pushing his knee into my groin affectively trapping me. I needed him, all anger forgotten and lust took over, he licked at my neck muttering into it, I could barely hear but it sent shivers down my spine. 

"You want that baby?" He asked I paused looking at him, he smirked. 

"Hmmm, you weren't listening were you?" He asked, he bit down hard on my neck, I whined and thrust forward gaining some friction from his knee, breathy moans fell out my mouth as his fangs grew and entered my skin which nearly had me sobbing in pleasure, he pushed his knee harder into my crotch, my mouth fell open as moans left my mouth as he dominated me. 

"Levi, you're fucking mine, you need to tell me these things, don't bother sparing me the heartbreak, ok pup, because you're mine and I will always be your alpha" he said making sure I coherent enough to understand, I nodded as I listened to him.

I was his, that sent pleasure right to my crotch, once he was happy with my neck he focused on my mouth, as words and praises left my mouth, he pushed his lips onto mine and I sighed in relief as he dominated the kiss, I grinded into his knee as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, I smiled and fought for dominance and he gave it as I kissed him roughly, needing this more than I realised. 

I froze when I felt my slick drop down my leg, I pushed back Into the wall which caused Dane to frown, 

"Levi what's the matter--" he froze when he breathed in, tears sprung at my eyes as I felt an unbearable heat rip through me and embarrassment flood my senses mixed with panic. Dane stroked my cheek wiping away my tears, telling me it was normal and I'm ok, but all I could think was how stupid i was, my heat was pushed aside as he stroke my head and I hurried my head into his neck. 

Bea wasn't around, neither were the cats. They had fled, I was glad as Dane sank to the floor with me, I whimpered as my arousal brushed against his stomach. He sighed, and brushed the hair out of my face as he kissed my forehead. 

"Levi, it's ok, I'm not mad" he whispered, he gently pushed me back so I was lay on my back, he lifted my shirt and gently kissed my stomach as I sobbed, hating myself and my body for getting like this around him, he gently and cautiously palmed my crotch, I whined and thrusted. He took that as a go ahead, he pulled down my pants and underwear and started pumping me up and down, I cried out from pleasure twisting my hands on my shirt and I met his motion, I whimpered more when slick started pouring out my hole. 

He inhaled and shivered, I knew my slick was affecting him, but he seemed to be in control, I whimpered as he continued pumping me faster, i finally came with a shout of his name, he whispered how good I was, as I came down from my high, he picked me up and carried me to the spare bed room, I painted gripping the sheets as I whined withering on the bed as heat took over me, Dane looked at me anger seemed to radiate from him but it wasn't directed at me, He sat on top of me yanking my clothes off, his were discarded as well. 

"Dane" I called out to him, whining, 

"I know Levi, I know, god I hate this" he said, I whimpered thinking he was talking about me, he caught on. Kissing me and using his body to help sate my heat. 

"I hate your heat and how much it hurts you" he clarified, I sat up and he grabbed my waist and hoisted me onto his lap and I leaned forward so he had access to my ass. He used my slick to finger me. He pressed and sissored my entrance. Moans left my mouth I bit in his shoulder as pleasure racked through me, I nosed at his neck licking at the bite. I could feel my slick pouring out, tears sprung to my eyes he growled and thrusted into me, I came from the first thrust, I shouted Dane's name, gripping onto the bed as he kept going not giving me time to breathe.

"You're so good, Levi" he whispered, I used my nails to scrape down his back grinding down on his cock, I could feel his knot going in and out, I threw my head back, gripping onto his shoulder. I had forgotten how many times I had came, 

Dane hit my prostate which had me seeing white, I whined dragging my nails across his back he growled lowly using his leverage to thrust deep into me which nearly had me screaming in pleasure. 

I felt his dick grow which sent me over the edge again, I was exhausted my heats hadn't been this bad before. 

"Dane, I love you" I whimpered into his ear he growled and knotted me biting into my shoulder which made me cum once more, I panted as I felt satisfied, the burning had left and I was exhausted. I moaned when I felt Danes knot tug, he hissed. 

"Levi, don't move please" he said as he gently lowered me, I moaned as I felt more cum spurt into my ass, I felt so full. Dane kissed my cheek and lay beside me making sure his knot was secure, before relaxing. His head rested on my bite as he gently licked it which made it feel so much better. 

"My mate died in a car crash, I loved him so much, he died 10 years ago... and his name was Brendan Smith, a drunk driver hit him, he was a wolf so he should have been fine but when they got him to the hospital" Dane froze as he listened 

"they figured out he was a wolf and they laced his drugs with wolfsbane and killed him, I didn't tell you because It hurts... to think about him" I finished, I gripped the sheets at the memory of Brendan, he was my Alpha, but now Dane's my Alpha, destiny was cruel but nice to give me another. 

"I'm so sorry Levi, I didn't know" he whispered into my neck rubbing his nose along it, I smiled slightly my body shook as silent tears dropped from my eyes, he clutched me closer, he gently pulled his knot out and I whimpered at the lose. I was balling by then, he turned me around and slipped back in me, which calmed me a little, he kissed my head and held me as I cried. 

"It's ok Levi, it ok" he whispered into my head, I feel asleep from exhaustion, I also wasn't ready to tell him about my old life. It wasn't pretty.

I woke up hot, and full of need, I was scared. Dane wasn't there as I looked around, suddenly need ripped through me and I whipped around and started rutting against the bed trying to get some relief from the burning in my dick, it was rock hard and my mind was fuzzy, moans left my mouth but it didn't feel better.

"Dane" I screamed bloody murder style, he nearly ripped the door off, I whimpered as my body tried to rip its self in half, he was on me instantly pushing me into the bed, I groaned as he pushed into me and fucking me without mercy just trying to give me some relief as my breaths came out as laboured and short. He hit my abused prostate over and over again which had me coming more, He growled and slapped my ass, I nearly screamed in ecstasy. 

He turned me over and let me sit on top of him as I rode him, reaching even deeper which had me seeing stars, he pumped his hand up and down my cock, I felt my slick poured around his dick, he growled and thrust up to meet my thrusts. He gripped my hips and helped me ride him. He felt so good inside. I had cum so much barely anything was coming out any more. 

"I'm going to breed you, Levi, I'm going to knot you so fucking hard you'll be having my pups" he snarled as he thrust into me and I moaned and nodded as he knotted me again, I whined happily as I felt his cum spurt into me, he pushed me back so I was on my back and my legs in the air. 

"I'm going to fucking make you have my pups Levi" he snapped pushing his knot further into me, I felt his cum slide into my hole, I tried to push him off me, scared that'll he'll make me pregnant. 

"Dane" I squealed as more cum splashed at my walls, he kept going and started pumping my already hardening dick, I whined thrashing as I came. He growled hard and bit my shoulder, I blacked out. 

I woke up, and sighed in relief that Dane had cleaned up the bed and me, I had a shirt on but naked below the waist, he had some boxers on, I snuggled into his chest. I bit my lip as I saw his hardened dick, I shuffled down so my face was inline with his cock, I gently removed it from its confines. I licked the tip gingerly and Dane squeezed his eyes in pleasure, still fast asleep. I let his cock into my mouth, I moaned at the taste, I bobbed my head back and forth the feeling of him passing my lips had pleasurable sparks going down to my own dick, I let my hand pump him while I sucked him off, and my other hand went around my own dick, pumping in rythm to his thrusts in my mouth, he was mewling and moaning as he clutched the bedsheets, I looked up just as he woke up.

He gasped and gripped my head, trying to get me off, I continued and sped up, I could feel him reaching his organism, his whole body shook as he came groaning my name, I came when he said my name. 

"Levi, you're such a good boy. But you didn't need to do that" he said threading his fingers through my hair, he pushed me back so he could suck me off, I paused and tried to push him off.

"Ah no it's ok Dane" I said, he tilted his head and ripped the blanket away to see the cum dripping on my stomach, he seemed surprised. 

"Did sucking me off turn you on that much?" He asked, smirking. I looked away I could tell my face was bright red, "naughty pup, you know you can't come without me knowing" he said and licked the cum off my stomach, I held back a moan as he licked and sucked around my crotch, which had me whining since he wasn't getting the place I needed. I gripped his head, I guessed he saw how desperate I was and engulfed my cock. Sucking and licking the tip, he could deep throat where as I couldn't. 

I moaned not caring how desperate I sounded, I needed this. I felt my stomach coil as my organism reached.

"Da-ANe, I'm gonna come!" I shrieked as he moaned around my cock sending me over, I gripped his hair as he helped me through my organism, I sighed in relief and he gently pulled off me, cautious to not hurt me. He kissed me and I kissed back our tongues dancing together. I heard a knock at the door. 

Bea, how could I forget?! God I flushed bright red as the door started opening. Dane tossed the covers over me growling at the intrusion. Bea poked her head in and winced at the smell, she noticed Dane was half naked and smiled a little. 

"I made breakfast, and uh is Levi's heat over?" She asked cautiously making sure she didn't set Dane off, he was extremely protective when it came to me, which I was grateful for, but times like this I didn't appreciate it that much, 

"Yes it's over, we will be out in a bit, thanks Bea" I answered she smiled and nodded closing the door, I sighed and flopped back Dane started putting his clothes on, I watched as his muscles moved. I pushed away my arousal and started getting up but winced at the pain in my backside and shoulder, I hadn't noticed it before but now it hurt like hell. I hissed quietly and got up ignoring the pain, Dane didn't notice luckily or otherwise he wouldn't have let me get dressed. 

I opened the door and growled in the back of my throat at the sight of Deaton, Dane snarled and held me behind him, gripping my wrist as Bea sat at the table sighing and fiddling with the sugar in the little cups. I felt my body heat up as Deaton smirked, he held up a little device and turned up the little clicky thing, I gasped as heat ripped through me, my dick was hard as fuck and I was moaning as my pants rubbed in all the right places. I mewled as he kept going Dane was frozen as my slick began to pour out, it was a hormone intensifier. They had banned them for this reason. 

Dane was instantly pushing me against the wall, taking my pants off as he entered me trying to sate my heat, his Alpha instincts taking over. I could hear Bea panicking and Deaton too, as I moaned harshly as he tried to fuck my heat out of me, I let my mouth hang open and squeezed my eyes shut as he bit into my shoulder coming in me and filling me up, I came with him. He didn't knot me which I silently thanked him for as he pumped my dick once more and I came with a shout.

He yanked my pants up, and unhooked his teeth from my shoulder, I sighed in relief and sat down since my ass hurt so fucking much. Bea's face was bright red as she hid her face behind her hands. Deaton looked disturbed as hell. 

"Deaton, first you have some explaining to do" I snapped at him, He tossed the device at me.

"That's not what I thought that did," He said his horse voice made me wanna puke, I sighed and rubbed my head and made sure it was off. 

"My job/life before this was being a human prostitute, it's not whatever Deaton thought it was, I had to have sex with others to be able to live. My heats got bad and the pay was good, so I did it and no other place would hire me so it was either starve to death or prostitution" I said as I screwed my eyes shut my voice was shaking and I was scared. I didn't know what Deaton thought I did but I feel like this was worse. 

"I understand Levi, my heats get pretty bad too, but obviously seeing you only at half heat was like that then mine are nothing like yours" Bea said sympathetically, I opened my eyes to see Dane going through what I said in his head, at the moment he didn't seem that happy, which scared me. 

"Are you clean?" Deaton asked Dane shot a glare at him, growling lowly.

"Of course I get checked every 2 months you dumbass" I snapped at him, he gave me the finger and Dane snapped jumping at him knocking the chair back, it broke. Dane was in his wolf form, his teeth bared.

"Dane, please don't kill anyone on Bea's white tile" I said, he looked back and then back at Bea who was shocked. His wolf stepped off him not before snapping at him nipping his nose making it bleed.

The wolf nuzzled my leg and started licking at my crotch, his wolf was very much like Dane, but his wolf wanted pups and I couldn't give them to him, which upset his wolf slightly but he tried to give me pleasure whenever he could. He tongue lolled out happily. I covered my crotch which upset him slightly, but I was exhausted. I just wanted to get through five minutes without being horny.

I sat at the table and started eating the pancakes, I was hungry. Dane changed back into him and sat next to me, he looked sheepish

"I'm sorry Levi, my wolf just really wanted to make you happy" He whispered, i sighed running a hand through my hair. He could do that when we got back to our house and not in front of people. Dane started eating with me and Bea sat back down, Deaton stayed on the floor shaking. I grabbed my wallet off the kitchen table, and pulled out a $20 for her chair, she thanked me and smiled. We stripped the bed so she just had to put new ones on and not touch the yucky stuff on it. We headed back to the house after I destroyed the heat device. 

"Carry me?" I asked Dane pouting, he smirked and picked me up and I snuggled into his side, happy to breathe in his scent all the way home. He was taller and stronger than me, so I felt extremely safe in his arms, like a giant blanket. 

"I'm going to bath, can you sweep up the glass?" I asked him, he nodded as I headed for the bath, I put some bubbles in and sat in the heat and felt my body relax. I heard Danes sweeping and smiled a little. I closed my eyes and fell asleep

, I woke up slightly cold, I got up feeling much better. I wrapped a towel around my waist and I saw Dane passed out on the bed, he had cleaned the whole house. I smiled fondly at him as I took his shoes off and tucked him in and I put some boxers on and began to make some lunch for both of us. I decided hamburgers would be good and started cooking.

I heard Danes footsteps as he walked sleepily into the kitchen and sat down, his pants had been discarded and he was still wearing his underwear and shirt on. I placed some tomatoes in front of him for him to munch on while he wakes up, he smiled sleepily at me and I kissed his forehead, at least things were back to normal. I finished cooking and set up the plates, I set his plate in front of him and began to put mine down when he spoke up. 

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked, I paused, enjoy what?. "Enjoy getting fucked by all those men?" He clarified, I paused my hands shaking, 

"Only when-- I was in heat.. it isn't the same as when you fuck me, i" he cut me off, by growling. 

"You are my Alpha, I would never let anyone else fuck me, Heat or not," I said, his wolf was fighting him.

"You better not" he snapped, it was his wolf side talking, "You are ours!" He growled out, I nodded showing him my neck which had multiple bit marks on it, he seemed content with that. He continued eating his food and I ate mine, we ate in silence. 

"I'm not angry at you for doing what you had to do to survive, I'm just jealous others had fucked you before I got to you" he said rubbing his head, I smiled sympathetically, most Alpha's get Virgins and their first gets to be with their mate, mine was but just not with Dane. 

I finished my food and grabbed his empty plate, and placed it in the sink and decided to wash up, I hummed as I washed the dishes. I felt Dane behind me, he gripped my hips, he turned on some music lowly and I giggled, he pushed his hips to my ass I groaned he pushed me down so I was bent into the sink. I continued washing the dishies and let him do whatever he wanted, he yanked my underwear down and I gasped in surprise I felt a wet thing at my hole and I moaned, he burried his face into my ass, licking and sucking at my hole. I moaned longingly as he teased my hole, I pushed my hipsc back as he teased. He pulled back,

"Shouldn't you be washing?" He asked, I whined and continued washing, I was almost done when he started tongue fucking my hole, I whined and abandoned my task as he continued to tongue fuck me, I was close to coming and he hadn't even done anything. He groaned enjoying himself as he pleasured me, I whined, I was so close. 

"Dane, Dane" I chanted as I came, he smiled and licked my hole again before pulling back. 

"Good boy, coming like a little virgin" he growled in my ear, 

"Only for you Alpha" I moaned back, he grinded into my ass, his dick was rock hard. I felt mine twitch and with life, I would have to wipe the cabinet later, 

"Do you want my dick, pup?" He asked, I paused. 

"Can we try something?" I asked, he titled his head but nodded. I leant forward so I was bent over, I huffed and leant on the counter instead, I pulled my underwear down and pulled my ass cheeks apart Dane instantly mounted me and I moaned, he started thrusting and I moaned hard he growled and flipped me over and pushed me back so I was lay on the counter, he yanked at my dick and I howled in pleasure, He growled and thrust faster and deeper. 

"Dane" I moaned out he snarled and made me sit up I clung to him as he picked me up and pushed me against the wall, it was his favourite position other than being on the bed. Because he could hit me so deep and I clenched so hard, I painted out and cried out when he hit my prostate. He bit into my shoulder I was surprised his wolf wasn't liking this. I pushed him off and got on the floor so he could mount me like a dog would to another dog. His dick jumped at the site as I showed him my hole. I heard him shift and I whined when I felt his wolf at my entrance.

"God yes Dane, fuck me, fill me with your cum. breed me like a fucking slut" I said, profanities slipping out my mouth, he thrust into me and I was pleasantly surprised when he was bigger now, I could feel his fucking note tugging at my hole as he thrust in and out, biting and licking my shoulder. I clenched hard on him which had him howling in pleasure. Moans slipping out my mouth as he made me his bitch.

"Yes, Dane, fuck yes I'm your bitch. Breed me, make me your bitch" I moaned out, his wolf complied and bit hard into my shoulder, I came and he came in me as I clenched around him. I felt his knot inside me splashing my insides with come, I was concerned he would actually get me pregnant. 

"Dane" I said panicked, he shifted back, his knot still inside me. He nuzzled my neck as my heart rate picked up panic flooding my senses. 

" Am I going to get pregnant?" I asked him, he smiled slightly. He seemed exhausted, 

"No pup, but if you wanted me to fuck you roughly all you had to do is ask" He said, I clenched down on him when he moved, he groaned gripping my shoulders.

"Pup don't" he warned, I didn't take his warning as I thrust back. I growled and cum spurted into me, I kept going gently fucking myself on his knot. He just gripped my shoulders. I wanted to bred by him, wanted his litter of pups. But I also wanted him to fuck me as fucking hard as he could. 

"Stop Levi," he said as he pulled his knot out, I felt his cum slide out my hole and onto the floor. My mind cleared and I realised what I had said. 

"Dane I'm so sorry," I said, he didn't meet my eyes, he had always wanted kids. But he got a male mate instead, I knew he was always secretly disappointed he got me instead of a female. 

"I'm going to bed, clean this up," he said, I nodded as he walked away, guess I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight. 

I got up and cleaned myself first before scrubbing the cabinet and the floor and finishing off the dishes and stacking them away. I began to make dinner, I cooked spaghetti and put it in the fridge with a note on the fridge in case he wanted dinner and I was asleep, or he didn't want to talk to me. I set up a bed on the couch and snuggled into the comforter, browsing through social media on my phone. I fell asleep, I knew I had fucked up. I totally blew it again.

I woke up to see Dane eating the spaghetti I made, I checked the time to see it was the morning, I sat up and I saw his fingers twitch.

"I didn't say you had to sleep on the couch" he said I paused, he wanted me to sleep with him. I noticed my arousal and hid it from him, trying to hold a normal conversation. 

"I just assumed you'd want to be alone" I said, he whipped around his eyes shifting between his wolf and him. I whined and bared my neck he nodded but didn't accept my submission, I nearly cried. He always accepted my submission. No matter how mad or sad he was he always accepted my submission. 

I got up and walked into the bedroom, it was messy and there was a cum stain, he had jerked off. I sighed and put my face next to it, debating whether to lick it or not. Dane walked in and saw me.

"What are you doing Levi?" He asked, I licked the spot and he lurched forward, I moaned loudly sucking on the spot. Baring my neck, he snarled and grabbed my hair yanking my head up, he sat down and pushed my head into his crotch. It occurred to me, he was in his rut. I nuzzled and licked at his clothed cock. He got comfortable and lay back so he was comfortable. As I started teasing his tip, I felt slick trickle out my ass. I yanked his underwear off. I sat on his chest as he entered me, he gasped and shot up.

"Levi, mhnnn" he got cut off when he smelt my slick, I wasn't even aroused yet. It was defiantly his rut, I started fucking myself on him. Moaning as he hit my prostate, he gripped my hips, he was close I could tell from his sporadic thrusting. He pulled out and came on his chest, I was exhausted, I started licking his cum it was really nice. He kissed me and I sighed into his kiss, he gently bit my shoulder and I was happy, he accepted my submission. 

I fell asleep again, I slept for a while. Dane used me to get through his rut but I wasn't conscious for most of it, I barely came since this was more about him. I was exhausted by the end of the week and I had to go back to work now. I groaned getting up on Monday my whole body hurt as I showered. Dane was fast asleep, I made breakfast and put it in the microwave with a note and left a note on the door for him and sent one to his phone just so he doesn't panic. 

I headed out, I was dressed and ready to go but I was exhausted and felt lethargic. I got in the car and drove 30mins to my work, I clocked In and my boss greeted me,

"Levi, good to see you," she said, I nodded 

"You too" I said, she sighed and I walked to my desk, I began typing an article out. I yawned and ordered lunch, I checked my phone to see a text message from Dane.

-  
Forgot you had work, I need you still  
-

I froze and called him, I heard him panting.

"DANE, I will be home in 30mins can you hang on?!" I asked

"Yeah pup, I can-Ahmnn..." I paused, my dirty talking wasn't that good. I sighed and packed my stuff up and rushed to my car.

"Listen, Dane, you're such a good Alpha, I'm sorry I haven't been a good mate" I started off, he was using my voice to masturbate, might as well say something that I meant. I got on the freeway

"It's ok pup, I knew you were exhausted yet I still pushed you," he said, breathless moans hit the receiver. I bit my lip.

"I want you fucking breed me when I get home. I want you to fucking shove your knot so far into my ass you'll breed me and make yours forever" I said lowly, I heard him groan, 

"God pup your so good" he praised, I changed lanes I was 20mins out, 

"Thank you Alpha, God I'm so hard you make me so horny, I bet you want to see hm? My Pre-cum dripping in my pants making a wet spot, as I drive everyone oblivious at how turned on my Alpha is making me" He whined, I heard him move and suddenly I heard him thrust into something.

"Alpha are you using the flesh light, the one covered in my slick? God" I whimpered at the image, 

"Yes pup, god get here now, I need you" he growled lowly. I whimpered my cock jumping to attention, my exhaustion forgotten. I was 10mins out, 

"I'm almost there Alpha, then you can pound my hole and fucking dominate me, and knot me like the bitch I am and I'll clench around you milking you of your seed, as you breed me" He moaned loudly I heard him thrusting faster. I hit traffic, I palmed at my pants.

"Dane, god I'm leaking so much slick is coming out, god I can come right now and no one would know, God Dane I can't, I need to touch myself" I whimpered as the traffic started again, I was 5mins out.

"God pup, you sound so broken, fuck!" He growled out, I whined. I grabbed my phone and used the camera function so he could see my cock and see how hard and wet I was, I heard him whine and moan wantonly , I turned it so he could see my face, see how I was falling apart in the car. I needed him as much as he needed me.

"Dane" I whined, he turned on his camera so positioned it so I could see him fucking the flesh light and I could hear the noises. I groaned thrusting up imaging I was the god damn toy.

"Levi, look at you, how fucking broken you are," he said his voice breaking. 

"Wait at the door, Alpha I can't get up, my slick is pouring out" I stated, he growled I saw him get up, his dick bouncing as he reached the front door. I pulled up and turned the car off, and yanked my pants off and moving to the back seat so he could fuck me easily when he got to me.

"Alpha" I whined when he opened the door, he was instantly fucking my hole, I mewled gripping onto the car seat. He growled and told me what a good boy I was.

"Pup, look at you barely hanging on. Look how much fucking slick is pouring out of you right now" he said cupping my hole and I saw I was dripping everywhere he braced himself and thrust faster and harder so much I was moving forward. He gripped my shoulder and kept me in place as he fucked me hard, I could feel his organism, he wasn't going to knot. I was slightly thankful. 

I moaned and whined as he came in me filling me, I came hard. Almost screaming at the pleasure radiating through my body. Dane bit my shoulder hard, he slowly started fucking me again, my pleasure increased so much I found myself peeing. Dane noticed.

"I've only seen that in the mangas are you really enjoying me fucking your brains out" I could only moan in response. He sped up which had me coming again and again. The car seat was basically covered in slick and cum. Once Dane was sated he pulled out, I nearly collapsed in the cum but he caught me.

"Pup, you did so well. Do you need more?" He asked I gently touched my dick, I groaned it was sensitive as fuck but I was still hard. "It's ok Pup, I'll take you inside and I'll suck you off" he whispered as he carried me inside, He put me In bed and gently laid between my legs. Praising me.

"Are you gonna need me home tomorrow?" I asked him as he bobbed his head up and down on my dick, I weakly clutched his head, I came and barely anything came out.

"Yes pup, and you can sleep now" he said kissing my head I nodded, this rut was lasting longer than usual but that's probably from the fake heat Deaton caused. Because my heat and his rut usually start and end at the same time but my heat wasn't my body one so it's thrown his rut off. I fell asleep.

I woke up to smell food, I sat up and groaned getting up not bothering with clothes, I needed to call work. I grabbed my phone from the table, and texted my boss, she understood since she was a wolf too but her boyfriend was a human like me. He went into heats and she went into ruts. He wasn't as submissive like me though, he was quite dominate. I had to ask my boss for her boyfriend not to be so dominate around me. 

I looked up to see Dane biting his lip as he looked at me, my cock twitched. He grinned, 

"Didn't know I had that affect on you pup" he said grinning. I mewled as he moved closer and placed a hand on my bicep.

"Of course Alpha" I answered, I saw how hard he was, I turned around so he could fuck me but he didn't.

"It's ok pup, mhnnn, look at your hole pup slick is starting to leak out waiting for me. God that's so fucking sexy" he praised, I thrust back needing him in me, he placed a hand on my ass and flipped me so I was on my back. I whined. He slapped my ass and I moaned wantonly.

"Look at you pup, fucking begging for me. for my cock to enter you and fuck your brains out" I groaned, I panicked when I felt my real heat crawl up my spine.

"Dane, my h-heat," I said panicking his face swapped from grinning to concern. 

"It's ok pup," he said as he mounted me 

"No Dane, just let me feel it for a minute" I said, he nodded. I just wanted to feel my heat it was apart of me and Deaton had fucked my body up with that stupid device. 

"It's ok pup" he said as tears sprung to my eyes, my heat pooled in my stomach, I felt my body heat up and a desire to be filled take over my body. I sighed in relief, my heat was back to normal. It wasn't as strong as it usually is, since I could do fine without Dane. I already felt somewhat sated. 

"Dane are you still in your rut?" I asked sitting up and covering my crotch, he stopped and gave me a quizzing look 

"No, I finished after fucking your brains out in the car yesterday," He said, I moaned at the memory, my slick started leaking out. 

"Pup is there something wrong?" He asked reaching out to stroke my cheek, I nuzzled his hand. 

"This heat doesn't feel right," I said whimpering at him, he sighed and sat down.

"Come here," he said patting his lap, I sat on his lap and he held me, ignoring my slick. He stroked my head and held me, my heat didn't get any worse or any better. 

I fell asleep in his hold, I woke up and checked the time, and saw I'd have to go to work soon, I got up and made breakfast for Dane and ate mine, I grabbed my phone and headed to the car after I showered and got dressed. The car was clean, I smiled fondly, Dane had cleaned the car. 

I drive to work and froze when I realised I haven't texted Dane, I yanked my phone and sent him a quick message. I got out the car and headed up into work. My Boss growled lowly at me, before snapping out of it.

"Levi, you reek of heat- but you don't seem to be affected?" She asked looking me up and down. 

"Someone used a hormone intensifier on me" I said, I saw her face drop. I had searched it up when I woke up. The side affect of those is your real heat is then not as good. And Alphas around you get weird.

"Oh Levi that's horrible" he said she placed a hand on my shoulder and I winced. "Ah sorry" she apologised, she let me go to my desk where my lunch was sat there. I didn't feel up to eating, I continued writing my article. 

I got a text from Dane and I answered it.  
-  
Levi, you should be at home

Levi, I swear to god if someone fucking touches you I am going to tip their heads off. You are MINE, 

Levi! That's it I'm coming to fuck some sense into you  
-

I panicked and sent a text back saying I was fine, and no one had touched me.

He didn't answer it was sent 20mins ago, so he'd be here in 20mins since it takes him longer to drive in the other car.

"Boss" I called she walked over concern on her face

"My Alpha is going to be here in 20mins, I don't know what to do," I said, she smiled lightly

"Just sit there, I'll warn the others. Don't worry Levi" She said, I nodded, I trusted her a lot she was nice to me all the time. 

I continued writing my article, although my thoughts were more on my Alpha, and what he was going to do when he got here. I heard him before I saw him.

"Levi" he growled out, I whined presenting my neck, my Boss came out just as my Alpha but hard into my shoulder, she growled her teeth baring, she was trying to protect me.

"Jess it's ok, Dane, mHhn this is my Boss, Jess this is my Alpha," I said she visibly relaxed and Dane pulled away, glaring at me. 

"I'm sorry, I don't think I'll be in st work for at least a week" I said as Dane groped me, I pushed him away. I wasn't feeling horny but he sure was, 

"It's ok Levi, I'll get someone to finish editing your article" She said, I nodded and got up with Dane following me. I sighed and sat in the car, my heat diminished and I whined. I was broken.

"You're mine" Dane growled out, I ignored him and turned the car on and started driving home.

"Usually your whimpering and baring your neck to me. What happened?" Dane asked I sighed.

"It's a side affect to the device that Deaton had, my next heat is then rendered useless, but others can smell it, but I can't feel it, actually usually I'd be almost coming right now but I just don't feel it" I explained. Dane snarled and yanked my pants down, tearing the fabric so he could get to my dick, he started sucking me off and I wasn't even hard.

Tears stained my cheeks, as I got out the car, Dane had given up and growled at me. Guess he didn't want a broken mate, I sighed grabbing some stuff and going back to the car to stay with Bea until I could fix whatever was wrong with me. Dane didn't stop me and I understand why.

I sobbed when I got to Bea's, I finally stopped crying enough to knock on her door, she opened it and was surprised to see me.

"You ok?" She asked but concern laced her voice.

"My heat isn't working," I said she froze, 

"Oh my god Levi, it ok," she said rubbing my shoulder and dragged me inside and put me on the couch.

"I'm guessing Dane isn't taking that well," she said, I nodded she sighed "you can stay here until your next heat, and hopefully you'll be back to normal," she said smiling. I nodded thanking her for letting me stay at her place. 

I did work from home, and ate whatever Bea cooked, I didn't go out and I stayed under the covers. Dane didn't message me, he didn't even come looking for me, Bea then told me he was an asshole Alpha and that I deserved better.

I sighed and showered, it had been what? Like a week since I saw Dane, the longest we'd been from each other and I felt our bond fading. This caused me to sob, Bea told me everything was going to be ok. 

I ate the stew Bea had made, everything was organic and gluten-free. I had hated the taste at first but I was getting used to it now. I submitted my articles and stories on time and Jess understood my problem, but as long as I did the work I would get paid. Pippa had opted to stay at Bea's house now, so I got to play with her. I was mentally exhausted, Bea offered to take me out but I declined. She went out to walk Pippa, while I stayed inside and moped about.

It had been a month since I had left Dane, my bond with him was fading fast, another week without him would completely break our bond. I had my heats every 5 weeks. So I'd get one soon and hopefully I would be fine, and not broken. Maybe Dane would take me back and we'd go back to how we were before. 

I went to the shops with Bea because I didn't trust her to get the right Heat things, cause she only shopped for herself. I grabbed some lube and decided to get a dildo, might as well. 

We got back and I put my stuff in my room, I knew Bea was hoping I would be able to have my heat properly. Not because she wanted me out, but because  
Heats are apart of us and not having it is just weird and makes us feel broken. 

I self consciously rubbed my shoulder, feeling Danes bite marks disappear. I sighed and started a new article on Heats and why they're so important, when Brendan died wolves weren't accepted at all in society but now they were slowly accepting them and their human counterparts, two wolves could be together, two humans could be together, and a wolf and a human could be together. There weren't many wolves with wolf mates, it was quite rare to see. But they weren't discriminated either, but no one really knew much about heats.

I got hallway through before Bea called me for dinner, I sighed and got up and headed to sit down and ate. We ate in silence with the cat messing with Pippa. 

"It's going to be ok Levi," Bea said, I smiled softly

"I hope so, my bond is fading. I'm scared Bea, I really am" She hadn't found her mate yet but even she knew how awful losing your bond to your mate is. She hugged me, as I clutched to her. She made everything seem ok, I hoped she found her mate soon. She was 27 but for us that's pretty old to be without a mate. I got mine at 20, that was Brendan but I got Dane at 30 I had spent 5 years with Dane. I had lost Brendan at 25. It seems I lose mates once we hit 5 years.

I fell asleep on the couch with Pippa, she was a good German Shepard. She calms me, no matter how crazy everything is.

I woke up in a cold sweat, I gripped my shoulder and groaned. I had miscalculated my bond was ending right now, I gripped the couch as pain ripped through me, Pippa got up and got Bea. She was trying to help but had no idea what to it. I screamed as pain ripped through my shoulder. My shoulder was burning as the last of the bond shredded away, tears spilled from my eyes as I lost the only thing that still connected me to Dane. I passed out from the pain.

I woke up to see Bea fast asleep next to me holding my hand, Pippa was awake and licked my knee happily when she realised I was ok. I gently woke Bea up and she smiled happily when she saw I wasn't screaming the place down. 

"I'm so sorry Levi" I heard her whisper as she clutched my hand, I ran my hand over my now stinging but bare shoulder. Mark gone, Dane didn't own me anymore. I whimpered, and sobbed into Bea as she held me. 5 years must of meant nothing to him, I got up after I finished crying. Bea made us some pancakes with some little strawberries on top. I ate them gratefully, as soon as my heat passed if I got one I would have to leave, I couldn't live here forever. I knew this, Bea knew this too.

The rest of the week I just continued writing my article, My heat didn't appear. I was too mentally exhausted to even think about it either. I felt my heat lick st my stomach. It started appearing and i sighed in relief. 

"Bea, my heat," I said happily she ushered me into my room and closed the door smiling. I groaned as my heat ripped through me, I groaned realising how bad my heat was going to be without my Alpha. 

I didn't need the lube as my slick poured out my hole, I used the dildo and gently pushed it in as my heat overtook me, I whined and thrust the toy in and out. Dane was the only thing bringing me over the edge as I came. Heat swelling up around me, pain and pleasure mixing as I fucked my self on the toy which I hadn't had to do since Brendan died. I bucked my hips up hitting my prostate. As I came over and over again, it wasn't enough. I needed Dane. I cried out stuck in a loop of unsatisfaction, my heat ended and I slept for a couple of hours before dragging my self into the shower and washing myself.

Bea made some pancakes and I ate them, she sighed.

"I heard you scream his name" Bea said, I didn't look up. "He would have heard it too" Bea continued, She paused when she we heard knocking, she sighed and walked over to the door opening it. Dane stood there panting and confused. I growled at him lowly. He shot me a glare, he hated growling.

"Leave Dane, you aren't wanted" Bea snapped, As she closed the door he raced forward knocking her back. He stood in front of me baring his teeth. He saw my shoulder, he whimpered at me. And went to touch but I moved out the way, he whined.

"Dane leave!!" Bea snarled, he was instantly thrusting her up holding her by her neck. I lunged at him and bit into his shoulder, he yelped and dropped her. He threw me back and I groaned as my back made contact with the wall.

"You're mine Levi" he said gripping his shoulder,

"Not any fucking more Dane, you let the bond break. I went through my heat alone, do you know torturous that was?!" I snapped at him holding my back, I could feel the bruises forming. 

"Levi" he whimpered, his eyes hardened. He lurched forward and yanked at my underwear. I pushed him away. He'd go into rut soon but that's not my problem anymore. He'd live.

"Fuck you, Dane," Bea said pushing him back while he was stunned and slamming the door closed, luckily she had landed on the couch so she was fine.

"Let me look at your back," she said, I gently turned and she gasped and gingerly touched it. I winced.

"Dane is going to pay this Levi, it's ok" Bea reassured, she grabbed some ointment to soothe the pain, we continued eating breakfast. I could hear Dane thumping on the door. 

"Bea, I'm sorry," I said, she smiled slightly.

"I'm going to talk to Dane" I continued she shook her head. "Listen Bea, he's my Alpha. I need him" I finished, she sighed and let me go. I opened the door and Dane jumped on me in his wolf form, he growled at Bea but licked my face.

"Dane we need to talk," I said wincing from the bruises on my back. He noticed and got off me and made me turn around, he nosed at my back whimpering. He shifted back.

"I'm so sorry Levi, so so sorry" he whispered kissing my bruises, they wouldn't heal cause he wasn't my Alpha.

"Dane, we need to talk" I emphasised, he sighed and sat down.

"I'm sorry I didn't come when you were in pain, I didn't think you'd want me. And when Bea called me to tell me to go fuck my self, I could hear you crying out in pain. It fucking broke my wolf, Levi, you are everything to me" he whispered gently rubbing around my bruises. 

"You've had a month to contact me, to call me, to come over" I stated, he sighed.

"I was scared you wouldn't want me around," he said, his hands shaking a little.

"You big goof, you're my alpha, I needed you during this time but I managed with Bea," I said, he nuzzled my neck gently scraping his teeth over my where my mark used to be. He sent shivers down my spine making me shake with want. 

"Dane, i need to talk to you before you do anything to Levi" Bea snapped st him, he huffed and got off me walking over to Bea, I sat up. I shiver from the cold. I was only wearing underwear. This had become natural for me and Bea but now that Dane was here I'd have to put on a shirt. 

I sighed and grabbed a somewhat clean shirt from the side and slipped it on as Dane and Bea argued. I sighed and sat on the edge on the chair listening to their arguing. I couldn't quite make out the words, but I knew it was over me. 

"Fine! Jesus if you like him that much why'd you make him go through this?!, he's done so fucking much for you, he's been working non stop, he's been pushing himself so he can pay the fucking bills, cause you don't fucking work!" She snapped at him, he paused.

"He's been paying for me to stay in the house?" Dane asked hesitantly

"Of fucking course, he always pays for the house, what did you think he just bought it and that was it, he pays every 2 weeks for the bill, you asshat" she snapped again. I smiled slightly I never told him I had to work for something other than groceries. 

"Has he been in pain?" Dane asked I paused.

"Yeah as his bond started to break it hurt him, then his heat, he couldn't sate himself because of you" she whispered now, almost hesitant to tell him. I sighed brushing my hair to the side. 

Dane walked into the lounge room head down, he stared at the ground. 

"I'm so sorry Levi" he said looking up and meeting my gaze. He seemed so sincere, I sighed patted the spot next to me and he sat. I leant forward and kissed him, he happily kissed back not pushing anything just enjoying the moment. I pulled back slightly to breathe, I rested my forehead on his. A smile broke out on his face,

"From now on I'm going to smother you in love" he said, I chuckled lightly, he nosed at my neck.

"Can I?" He asked hesitantly. 

"Not now, when I go back in heat then I'll think about it," I said, he sighed and licked my neck. We didn't necessarily need a bond to get along but it helped with sex a lot and his rut. 

"Ok Levi," he said, he started grabbing my stuff and piling it into the car. My heat would come back in 2 weeks since I wasn't bonded to anyone. And it's a way the body is saying get a fucking mate.


	6. Heat and Mates Pt.2

"Thanks Bea" I said hugging her. She hugged me tighter.

"Don't let him bond you before your heat" she said, I nodded and waved goodbye as Dane almost shoved me in the car. Pippa stayed with Bea, Dane was betrayed, I could tell.

"I still need you" Dane said, I looked at his crotch it had been a month since I had him in my mouth and ass and I missed it. 

"Too bad, you made me go through one of the badder heats all by myself with a plastic dildo and my slick" I snapped at him, he snarled.

"You got a fucking toy?!" He growled, "we agreed no toys" he snapped.

"What do you expect me to do?, finger fuck my self?, after 5 years of your sex, my fingers are supposed to sate me?!" I snapped back at him, he huffed gripping the wheel as we pulled up to the house.

"No, but we agreed no toys" he snapped,

"What did you want me to do instead?!" I snapped back, 

"I wanted to do you" he said, my face went bright red. 

"Well you fucking weren't there " I snapped at him opening the door and slamming it shut, I grabbed my stuff and started putting it back in the house. I sighed when I dropped something. And picked it up and of course Dane was instantly pressing against my ass. He grinded against my ass. I groaned and pushed him away.

"Dane!" I snapped at him, he sighed.

"Sorry" he muttered walking back into the bedroom, I sighed and tossed my stuff into the room not bothering to put it neatly there. 

I looked at the kitchen, it was still clean surprisingly but takeout littered the countertop. I sighed and cleared the counter. I started making some dinner for the both of us. I decided spaghetti was a better decision. 

Dane walked out sniffing deeply.

"I missed your cooking" Dane said sitting down, he bit his lip looking me up and down, I sighed. I placed his plate in front of him, he started eating, I grabbed mine and started drooling, I hadn't had normal food in a month. I finished cleaning the dishes when he started trying to get me horny. 

He palmed himself through his jeans, I sighed. He didn't affect me as much as he used to, since we weren't bonded. Before he could just moan and I'd get hard. But now he had to work for it. 

"Dane just stop" I said sitting in front of the T.V and turning it on- unlike he is with me- He huffed, 

"Just let me fuck you" He whined. I growled at him, he was on top of me instantly, I whined his arousal pressing against my stomach, he smirked nosing at my neck. I pushed him off, 

"I'm sleeping on the couch until my God damn heat" I snapped at him. He sighed walking back to his room moaning loudly.

A week past, he kept trying to get me to submit, but I wasn't having it. I went to work and my boss was glad to see me. I sighed when I got home to see Dane naked as hell hard and using the fleshlight. He didn't here me come in.

"Levi" he yelled as he came, panting, my dick jumped at the sight of my Alpha. I walked past him and went to start dinner.

"It hurts so much Levi, i understand why you're so mad" he said getting up, his dick still rock hard. I couldn't take it, I dropped to my knees and grabbed his cock, my mouth watering. I wrapped my mouth around his cock, he groaned threading his hands through my hair and tugging. A I moaned around his cock. Pumping the parts I could reach with my mouth. He didn't throat fuck me and I was grateful.

He let moans and growls slip out his throat as he reached his climax he growled out my name, I swallowed his cum. I pulled back licking my lips. I looked up Dane pulled me up and kissed me, he palmed me and I moaned wantonly into his mouth. 

"Dane don't" I said as he dropped to his knees, I threaded my hand in his hair tugging. He moaned which surprised me, and himself. 

"Fuck, do it again" he said. I groaned and tugged his hair. A moan slipped past his lips. 

"Dane, I'm fine" I said stepping back, he growled but let me go, I sighed rubbing my head. 

"Why don't you fucking let me pleasure you?!" He snapped, stomping after me. 

"Because I can't control myself and what if you bond me before my heat?!" I asked and started making curry.

"Why are so obsessed with me bonding you through your heat?!" He snapped. I whimpered.

"Because then its special" I whispered not looking at him, he paused. 

"Pup, you could have just told me" he said smiling slightly. 

"Dane, I need-" the words slipped out before I could stop them, he shot his head up, "doesn't matter" I muttered.

I finished making curry and set it in front of him. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me forward smashing our lips together, I moaned grinding against the counter.

He smirked and let me go, I sat next to him and ate my curry.

The next week the same, I'd blow him in the morning and when I got home and he'd tease me so much I'd wanna cry from sexual frustration. 

I got home and Dane left a note saying he went out to buy some food for dinner, I yawned and stripped putting on some underwear and a shirt, I started cleaning dishes as I waited.

I paused when I felt heat spark through me, I yelped and groaned at the intense heat welling up inside, my dick hard and my slick wouldn't be too far behind. I gripped the counter and grabbed my phone dialing Dane. He answered

"I'll be home in a hour, are you ok?" He asked, I whimpered. Dane went dead quiet

"Fuck, pup, I'm so sorry" he whispered, I bucked my hips.

"Alpha, I need, I need" I whined into the phone. He groaned quietly, 

"Pup I thought you had a couple more days" He said, his voice becoming desperate, he was rushing whatever he was doing. 

"Alpha, please I need you. It's a strong one... Nhnnnn" I moaned as I thrust up my pants rubbing.

"How bad?" He asked, I whimpered "1-10" he continued urging me to answer. Another wave of heat hit me which had me nearly screaming. 

"7... AHH MHNNNN.. 9" I ripped my underwear off letting my dick free. Dane whined into the receiver.

"Pup, I can't make it to you to help, I'm still an hour out. God Levi, the one day I chose to fucking get groceries" he said, I heard the car door open. He turned the camera on, I pulled it from my face to see him red faced and panting as he drove. 

"Dane" I whined, I turned my side on too. He glanced at his phone

"Fuck Levi, you look fucking wrecked, you're in the kitchen, fuck can you get up pup?" He asked I gently got up whimpering, he groaned.

"Fuck Levi, look at how fucking turned on you are. You're cocks fucking dripping, go to the bedroom" he said, heat pooled in my stomach. I got the bed and set it up so he could see almost all of me. 

"Alpha, help" I whined thrusting into my hand, it wasn't enough not when I was surrounded by his scent. I felt my slick start pouring out.

"Levi, god is that you're slick, fuck this is a bad one. God pup, I'm so fucking hard, I just wanna get to you and fuck you right into the mattress so I have you coming more times you can count" he growled out, his eyes flickering. My hand trailed to my ass, I gently pushed at my hole. Moaning wantonly as I did so.

"Alpha, my heat, I need you to breed me" I whined.

"What a fucking good bitch you are, begging to be breed with my fucking seed as I fill you up to the brim, making you fucking mine. Making you have my pups. Good you're such a fucking slut, look at you just quivering with need for my cock" I whined bucking my hips at his filthy words. I teased my hole, pumping my cock.

"Fucking cum" Dane spat, I came with a scream of his name, my body shaking with how good it felt. I needed him now.

"Dane" I whined, my face red he had one hand below where I could see. He bit his lip. 

"Dane are you fucking jerking off?" I asked just coherent enough to yell at him.

"Pup, Jesus I'm 30mins out, I need to come. Or otherwise I'm gonna fucking knot my pants and I thought you'd rather have the knot in you" he said a smirk spread across his face. I whined bucking my hips, 

"Yes Dane, God yes, I fucking need your knot" I whimpered to him, He growled coming.

"Fuck, I bet your so tight right now, clenching waiting for me to mount you and breed you like a bitch" he snarled, I came again. It wasn't enough my slick was pouring out and my dick was leaking.

"I need you right now" i said my voice quivering. I heard the car pull up and the door ripped open and closed. He entered the bedroom all ready naked. I whined getting on all fours holding my ass out.

"Alpha" I whined, he groaned. He got on the bed and used my slick as lube for his cock.

"Pup, do you want my mark?" He asked I whined. Nodding, "I need words," he said, I groaned.

"Fuck yes I want your mark, I want my fucking Alpha" I growled out pushing into his cock, he snapped his hips forward. I moaned longingly as he started fucking me, I felt so full as he pounded me gripping my hips and kissing my back. He flipped me over and kissed me, I moaned as he sucked on my tongue. 

"Fuck cum pup, I need you to come" he said snapping his hips forward right into my prostate. I shook violently as I came, he kept going, hitting my joy button over and over again. 

"ALPHA!" I shrieked as his knot started growing, I met his thrusts. He exploded inside me biting my shoulder with his canine. I whimpered cumming hard as i arched my back he sunk deeper into me. 

I passed out, I woke up happy. My shoulder hurt a lot but I was content. 

"Dane" I called quietly my head hurt, Dane poked his head through the door concerned that my heat was back all ready. I would have it for the next week, so I was going to have to stay home. And be fucked and bonded for the next week.

"I need a hug" I said holding my arms out, he smiled and lay down, he slid to my side and held me. I snuggled into his chest. After like 10 minutes of just snuggling he got up.

"Made some food, it's not as good as yours" He said smirking, he helped me up. I followed after him yawning.

"Is your heat ok?" He asked as I sat next to him, I started eating the food which was barbecue chicken with some salad.

"For now, won't be able to go to work though" I said, I grabbed my phone from the side And texted Jess to tell her I wouldn't be able to go to work. She told me it was ok and there was nothing I could have done to stop it. 

"How's your mark?" He asked gingerly, I gently touched it and hissed.

"Hurts, but that's cause it broke completely" I said, he sighed. He kissed my other shoulder, peppering kisses to my neck and shoulder, I bared my neck so he could get better access.

"Pup, you're so fucking pretty" he said nibbling at my skin, sending waves of pleasure down my spine and to my crotch, I shivered harshly. 

"Dane" I whined bucking my hips, He smiled against my skin, leaving hickeys and small bite marks. 

"Pup, do you need sating?" He asked panicking, I nodded as my slick started pouring out. I whined thrusting. He picked me up and took me to the bedroom, I groaned thrusting on the bed as my heat took me. 

"Alpha!" I cried out as it felt like my body was trying to rip me in half, he started pumping my cock, I cried out in pleasure. Moaning as I neared the edge. He bit into my shoulder as I came, which dulled my heat, I sighed in relief. He gently pushed into me, I held onto his shoulders as he pulled in and out gently. Which had me gasping pleasure ran up and down my spine. 

"Dane please" I begged, I didn't know what I wanted but I wanted something. He hit my prostate dead on which had me seeing white. I whined creatin red crescent shapes on his shoulder.

He grunted before coming filling me and sating my heat, I sighed in relief. He nipped at my shoulder and I cried out coming. He nuzzled my neck praising me. 

"It's ok Levi. You're such a good mate" He whispered, he gently pulled out.

"You hungry still?" He asked, I nodded he smiled and got up, he returned a couple minutes later. With food, I grinned and made grabby hands for it making Dane laugh. 

"Here you go" he said placing it on my lap, I giggled and started eating. 

"Pup, how long do you think this heat will last?" Dane asked, I sighed rubbing my head. 

"A week? I'm guessing here" I said, he nodded. I jumped when I heard my phone go off. I grabbed it surprised to see Bea had messaged me.

-  
Hey, just checking you're ok? Did you bond during you're heat?!  
-

I smiled slightly and sent her a message back

-  
Yeah I am aliveeeee, yeah Dane bonded me during my heat. But he wasn't in the house when my heat started.  
-

I put my phone down and continued eating, After I finished Dane pushed the plate away. He pulled the covers down, gently licking at my tip, I whined gripping his head. He bobbed his head up and down, I groaned as I came. I felt better. Dane stroked my stomach leaving open mouth kisses. I hummed contently, as he kissed down my body, he kissed my jaw. 

"Dane, kiss me please," I asked. He pulled back and smiled.

"I am" he retorted snickering, I pulled him down and smashed our lips together, I moaned happily and pulled back. His face was red, I giggled.

I shoved his face into my neck when I felt my heat flare up, he groaned rocking his hips back and forth, he bit down hard I yelped swinging my legs so it wrapped around his back. And lifted my bottom half so he had more access to my neck. 

"God yes Dane" I moaned out, he smirked and dug his teeth in deeper which had me coming. I whined clawing at his back as he moved and pleasure radiated from my shoulder. I fell asleep, exhausted.

This continued until Wednesday when there was a knock at the door, I got up yawning. I opened the door to see Bea, she smiled hoping up and down.

"My heat is still going" I said to her, shocked to see her.

"I know, but Dane told me it was getting more chill now" She said, I sighed letting her in. I pulled on some underwear and a shirt, Dane was down the street grabbing some food. 

"Dane isn't here?!" She asked panicked looking around

"He's gone to get some food, he's down the road" I said, she paused.

"I was just there, I didn't see him" I grabbed my phone and video messaged him, he picked up. He was in a car, but he wasn't the one who picked up. It was a girl, I heard Dane groaning in the background. I froze my heart couldn't take it.

"Hello?" The girl asked

"Hello! What is Dane doing right now?" Bea asked, the girl looked back and scrunched her nose. 

"He's fucking Britannia, why?" I let Bea take the phone, as my legs gave out. Was I not good enough for him?! I was still in heat yet he was out there fucking some girls in a car.

"Ah, when he's done can you please tell him not to bother coming home" Bea snapped, I could hear her gasp. 

"Britannia, get off him right now. That is someone's boyfriend!" She shrieked I heard her drop the phone. I sobbed clawing at my Mark. I wanted it gone, he played me, he seemed to be doing that lately. Bea grabbed my hands blood dripping from them as she hugged me as I sobbed. How could he do this to us?!

I heard the front door slam open, Dane stood there clothes messed up and without any groceries. Bea shielded me from him, 

"Levi, I can explain" he started, I looked up at him and raised my hand to my shoulder, I dug my nails in and scratched as hard as I could -it was a sign of disrespect or in other words breaking up- blood stained the ground and my fingers. He went pale.

"Levi listen to me, there is no reason to act so drastically" He said, clinging on to anything. My bonding heat was broken, as was my heat. 

"I hate you" I whispered, Bea helped me up and sat me on the couch.

" either have the best explanation in the world or leave Levi alone and go fuck your go-go girls" Bea snapped, 

"I love you Levi, I just wanted to breed" He whined, my head shot up, I started scraping at my mark. Bea panicked grabbing my hands so I couldn't hurt myself. He said he was fucking fine with me. That he didn't care as long it was with me, I gave him my life. All he could think about was his self.

"Get out, I don't want to see you ever again" I snapped at him tears dripping from my eyes as I sniffled. Bea growled at him and he turned tail and ran. She slammed the door behind him, locking it. She started cleaning the blood off my shoulder, I could see tears prickling at her eyes.

"Bea, I'm ok. I'll live" I said holding her forearm, she looked at me and tears flooded her cheeks as she held me. She patched up my shoulder and we sorted Danes stuff into a box and put it near the door. I was gonna sell the house and get an apartment, easier to work with. 

I wasn't in work for a month as I sold the house and bought an apartment halfway in between work and Bea"s house, I had dumped Danes stuff at his mothers house telling her how sorry I was that our relationship didn't work out. She hugged me and wished me the best, I had always liked his mother. She was always so understanding.

My apartment was big enough for me and had heat perks, the walls were scent protective and I was thankful. I went into work and Jess smiled at me and hugged me.

"I'm so glad your ok" she said happily, I smiled back and sat at my desk. Danes bond had broken and I was back on my regular heats, Bea came and checked up on me often, was a gardener so she didn't work long hours. So sometimes if she came over and I wasn't there she'd make some food for me which i thanked her for.

Heats got worse and worse as months passed. I mean 4 months isn't too bad, but for a pre-bonded human. It was difficult to get things without getting stares.

It was my scent that gave it away, Danes scent still lingered, just faintly enough for other wolves to pick up on. 

I sighed sitting with Bea as she talked about the nice guy who asked her to help him with his garden, she spent 5hours helping. He paid her $50 an hour which was expensive as hell. But worth it when she showed me the pictures of before and after. 

"Are you ok Levi?" She asked I smiled

"Perfectly fine Bea" I replied she sighed and leant forward

"Come on tell me" he urged.

"My heats are getting worse, I'm barley getting through them" I said sighing and leaning back. 

"Have you tried the pills they made?" Bea asked 

"They don't do anything for me" I answered, she sighed and leant back stretching much like a cat. 

"oh have you tried those phone-a-alpha's?, I only use them when my heats et bad" she said, I paused "ok so, it's basically an alpha you call and they come and stay with you and fuck you till you're heat is over, I have one that I call up sometimes" Bea explained, I sighed.

"Bea I don't really know about this," I said as she showed me the webpage, 

"Just try it" She urged, I sighed and called the number

"Hello! This is phone-a-alpha, how can I help you?" The cheery woman asked.

"My heats are getting bad, an it's in a couple of days" I muttered out shyly. 

"Ah I see, ok so would you prefer a female or male alpha?" She asked

"Male" I said my face going red as Bea smiled.

"Ok, so. I need your address, and your alpha history" she said, I sighed.

"I'm at 5th ave Nashhill on the 5th floor, room 54" I said, she made an affirmative noise. 

"Alpha history, so like if you've had an alpha before or anything" she said tapping her pen. I bit my lip

"I had a mate when I was 20, he died when I was 25, my newer alpha showed up when I was 30, I'm now 35-36, he left me. I've been bonded 3 times" I said slowly as she wrote it down, Bea grasped my hand for support.

"I'm so sorry to hear that...?" She trailed off.

"Levi, Levi Hanson" I answered 

"That's a beautiful name Levi, you'll alpha will arrive tomorrow so you can acquaint and if you don't feel comfortable with that alpha just call me up and I'll send you one better fitting," she said.

"Thankyou," I said smiling lightly

"No problem Levi" I hung up gripping the couch in fright.

"You did it, get some rest, you'll meet a new alpha tomorrow," Bea said happily, I sighed and crashed on my bed falling asleep instantly not letting myself think too hat about what I just did.

I groaned when I heard knocking, today was my day off since my heat was coming Soon Jess suggested I stay at home a couple of days before and a few days after to make sure my heat was good and over. 

I groaned and got up glaring at the time, it was about 9 but I was still grumpy at the intrusion. I opened the door ready to yell at who ever was there when I froze, he was tall and dark haired, blue eyed with a nice body and reeking of alpha. Is stepped back in shock.

"Are you, Levi Hanson?" He asked looking around, I paused.

"A-Are you with the phone-a-alpha?" I asked, he nodded. I side stepped and let him through. 

"I'm James, is this place scent proof?" He asked looking around and placed his duffel bag next to the couch.

"Yeah it is, I'm sorry I'm really new at this," I said sheepishly he turned around and smiled.

"It's ok Levi, I understand. My informant told me you'd been bonded before, I'm guessing full bonds am I correct?" James asked. I sat down and I gestured for him to do the same.

"Yeah, they have. 'M sorry if that makes you uncomfortable" I said, he smiled.

"Well I mean looking at you, no wonder they'd give you full bonds" he said smirking, I flushed red.

"Ok so I'm going to explain the process if you'd like?" He offered, I nodded, stupid Bea.

"Ok so you're heat is with in this week right?" 

"Yeah it is," I said, he smiled warmly

"Ok so basically, I'll stay here until your heat is over, I can give you temporary bonds if you need them. I can also knot you, but only if you like that" he explained, I nodded.

"I-ah my heat side really like knots. And biting" he smiled encouragingly 

"Ok, so come here," he said patting his lap, he paused "hang on I wanna try something, sit there ok?" He ordered I nodded.

"Ok Levi, you seem very submissive which isn't a problem but I need to see how submissive you are," James said, 

"Are you a pup or a mate?" He asked, he was taking a stronger dominant side now.

"Pup" I whimpered, he growled lowly in his throat, but froze when he realised what he'd done.

"God Levi, you're pleasing my wolf," James said gripping the couch. Instantly I was baring my neck and in a submissive pose.

"Damn, I haven't seen anyone this fucking hot and submissive" He growled out trying to control his wolf. He breathed in and out.

"Do you prefer Alpha or something else?" I asked sitting properly on the couch. He smiled and patted his lap. I sat gently on his knee.

"Alpha is good, but I'd rather have you screaming my name" he whispered huskily into my ear. I bucked my hips. "You're sensitive, that's good to know" he continued.

"Can-can I kiss you?" I asked hesitantly, he paused for a moment. I took this opportunity to press my mouth to his, sighing at the caramel taste.

"That was bad Levi" James said after I pulled back, I whimpered showing him my neck. "God no wonder you've been bonded so many times, you're fucking irresistible" he groaned out.

I yawned getting up and headed for the kitchen 

"Would you like some lunch?" I asked, my more confident side taking over as I started cooking. 

"Uh yeah?, didn't think you'd cook" He said sitting at a bar stool.

"Whys that?" I asked tilting my head

"I don't know," he said shaking his head.

"So what is in the duffel bag?" I asked, he went red a little.

"Uh it's just... toys," he said, I perked up

"What kinds?!" I asked I was surprised how embarrassed he was getting.

"You won't need them by the looks of it, just uh some dildos and vibrators" he said. I nodded and continued cooking, I grabbed two plates out and placed the chicken on the side and started making some salad. It was something easy and nice to make. 

"This looks so good" He praised, I nodded and started eating. I finished first and placed the plate in the sink.

"Would you like a tour after your finished eating?" I asked.

"Yeah that would be good," He said smiling.

"I have heats every 2 weeks" I said as I sat down, James looked at me concerned.

"Every two weeks?! How long have you been on your own?" He asked panicking.

"4 months" I said, I looked down to realise I was still in my underwear and shirt. My face went red as I just had greeted someone in my underwear.

"Levi, that's a long time to be Alpha-less" James said as he placed his plate in the sink.

"So uh, this is the kitchen, and this is the lounge room, in there is the Bathroom. Over there is my room, and that's the spare room since my friend sleeps over sometimes" I said gesturing to each area.

"My bedroom, is where I'll probably live for the next week, and the living room. I doubt I'll cook, you can if you want" I explained as James nodded listening intently.

"Is the fridge stocked?" James asked looking through cupboard memorising where everything was.

"Sort of, we can go-I can go out and grab whatever you'd like" I said correcting myself.

"I need to go where ever you go" James stated, I yawned and nodded. 

"K, lemme get changed then" I muttered walking back to my room as James looked around opening stuff, he made it to my room as I was putting a clean shirt on. My face went red, he chuckled and looked around a bit.

"You ready?" He asked as I hurriedly pulled on my shirt. 

"Yeah, i got a car. You can drive if you want" I said walking to the door with my keys and wallet.

"Yeah I can drive," He said, I nodded and headed out the complex.

We got to the shops and I showed him what things were good to buy and what weren't good, he seemed so fascinated as I talked. I got a text from Bea

-  
Has your alpha shown up yet?  
-

I sent back a yes, I bit my lip and looked up.

"James can I take a photo of you and send it to my friend?" I asked, he smiled and nodded. I snapped a picture and sent it to Bea. My phone started ringing, I panicked picking it up.

"Oh my god he is so cute!" Bea shrieked into my ear, 

"Here James, talk to Bea for a minute while I pay ok?" I asked handing him the phone he panicked and took it. I chuckled to myself as I saw his face go red. I paid for the groceries and walked over to James who was still talking to Bea.

"Bea, we gotta go now, gotta get home. You can talk to him later" I said, I heard her sigh and hang up but not before saying a quick goodbye.

"You have nice friends" James said helping me with the groceries.

"She's the only one I got left, she's awesome" I said yawning. For some reason I was exhausted, James drove us back to the apartment and helped carry the groceries up tot the apartment. 

"I'll make some dinner in a bit, do you have spare clothes or Pjs or anything?" I asked, he paused and laughed lightly.

"Yeah I have some Pj pants" he said, I nodded and headed into my room and slipped my underwear back on and a baggy shirt. I checked the time, we had spent a long time shopping. It was now almost 5, I got up and headed to the kitchen, James back was turned to me, I bit my lip as I watched him put on his pants. I turned around when he turned around.

"Ah, Levi," he said, I turned back around and smiled a little, he laughed. I sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked him, he stretched and I admired his muscles.

"Uh, a taco?" He offered, I chuckled.

"Tacos it is then" I started cooking the meat and chopping vegetables.

I finished and smiled, placing everything in little bowels so you could choose what you wanted in your taco. 

"Looks good" He said sitting down, I thanked him, he pressed a kiss to my neck. I held back a moan as I gripped the table top. He smirked as he saw how much I was affected.

I started eating, ignoring his stares. 

I cleaned up and flopped onto the couch, James then proceeded to lay on top of me.

"Jamesssss" I whined, he laughed and tickled me, I squealed laughing. He pinned me down, his face inches from mine. He kissed my nose and smiled. 

We watched a couple of movies, I called it quits and fell asleep in bed, James had fallen asleep on the couch and I didn't wanna wake him.

I woke up hot, I groaned gripping the sheets searching for any kind of friction. I blindly tried to grab something, anything to make the pain stop. I groaned flipping over and rutting against the bed, beads of sweat rolling off me. I pumped into my hand but that only seemed to make it worse.

"James!" I screamed, I heard him up and almost breaking down my door as I whimpered, he was on me instantly. Almost tearing my clothes off, I screamed when another wave of pain ripped through me. 

"God pup, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just hang on" James whispered yanking his own pants off, I whined. 

"Do you have lub-" he paused groaning deeply as slick started pouring out my hole. "Fuck you didn't say you got slick" He said grinding at my hole and pumping me as I came clutching onto his bicep. He groaned, and pushed into me. I whined clawing at his shoulder. I welcomed his warmth.

"Fuck you're so tight" He groaned thrusting In and out. I whined at the much-needed friction, 

"Alpha please" I groaned. I felt his knot, I let out a long whine as his knot started tugging at my hole. 

"Oh pup, you're so good. Fuck look, My wolf is so fucking happy to breed you're ass" He growled out, I came clutching onto his shoulder, 

"Fuck yes breed me Alpha" I moaned out, he dug his head into my neck. Nosing at the area, I whined gripping his hair and tugging. He hit my prostate and I clenched around him. Growled as he came muttered filthy words into my ear. I came as I felt his cum splash against my walls. 

I sighed in relief when my heat simmered down, James gently clutched me to his side. 

"Are you sated?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah" I said yawning and falling asleep. I woke up to the smell of eggs. My body hurt a lot, I got up cautiously, and stammered into the kitchen and dove into the couch wrapping a blanket around me.

"Ah I see what you mean about living in your bedroom" James said smiling, I looked at him. I felt my dick harden, I whined, James was instantly in front of me.

"Are you ok?" He asked yanking back the blanket. 

"I'm fine" I said not making eye contact, he dropped to his knees and pulled my dick outta my pants, gently pumping my shaft. I moaned gripping his shoulder. He kitten licked the tip which had me seeing white, he wrapped his tongue around my length and bobbed his head, slowly and agonising slow. I tried to buck my hips and take control but he held my hips down. He blew on the tip which had me mewling. 

"James please" I begged, he smiled pulling back I whined.

"What do you want, pup?" He asked the name had me shivering.

"I need, to cum," I said, my brain wasn't functioning as he started to jerk me again.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I whined, moans leaving my mouth as he pumped faster only to slow down again.

"Yes alpha, I need to cum," I said, nearly yelling.

He sped up, I thrust to match his motions, I whined and writhed in pleasure. He kissed my leg, before going up to my neck and his hot breath hitting my shoulder where he could mark me. 

"Cum then," he said huskily, his voice dropped an octave lower. 

"Alpha!" I cried as I came dirting his hand. He stroked me through my organism.

"Such a good boy, pup" he praised, I fell forward onto him and he chuckled holding me. 

"Such a good boy, pup" he praised, I fell forward onto him and he chuckled holding me. 

He got back up and finished cooking as I lay on the couch putting a movie on and snuggling into my blanket. I was prodded awake by James, he smiled holding out some food for me.

“Thanks” I muttered the last few acts coming back to me, what we did and how easily we semi mated. James picked up on the red tint now covering my cheeks.

“It’s only dinner,” he said grinned, I chuckled nervously and started eating, it was good. I kind of missed coming home and cooking for 2 rather than just me. Then again I wasn’t the one cooking now, James was. But I still liked it. 


	7. Fiery sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are characters from a book I'm writing and I got stuck in a rut with my thoughts so this is the product of getting out of my writer's block.   
> Ace is a Djinn   
> Emmett is a Shapeshifter  
> >  
> Oral   
> Butt sex  
> Djinn cum

“Emmy” I called quietly reaching for him, I heard him sigh

“Baby I’ll be back” He whispered back, I gripped his hand and yanked it to my crotch coming in contact with the hard appendage making a moan fall from my lips. “Ace” Concern laced his voice. I sighed my breath catching, he sat down his hand still in mine. I bucked into his hand when it brushed against a sensitive part.I gripped the sheets willing the uncomfortable pleasure ringing through my body away. 

“Do you know what’s causing this?” Emmett asked retracting his hand slowly as I hissed in a pleasurable pain, 

“Djinn experience lust every so often but I usually stop it with spells and possession but I haven't this time” I muttered out gritting my teeth and clenching the sheets as pleasure wracked through my body, it was building. Pain mixing in as well, I whined into my pillow. 

“I see, what do you need me to do?” Emmy asked, he sat on his side of the bed. I glanced at him and looked concerned as he watched me, a red tint stinging my cheeks. 

“Just go-o to Mhn… work I’ll be ok” I said biting my lip as another pleasurable shiver ran through me, Emmy sighed moving cautiously as he sat so he was facing me more, I squeezed my eyes shut as pain radiated from my lower region, my hand itching to grab my cock and squeeze it but with Emmett staring at me it made it a lot harder. *wink wink*

“I'm not leaving you” Emmett muttered removing his excess clothes leaving him in a shirt and his trousers, I turned to my side gripping the pillow to my face as I bucked my hips into emptiness, It was suddenly replaced with warmth, I moaned out. Crying out into my pillow as Emmy pushed at my erection, tears brimming in my eyes as moans fell out my mouth. 

“Emmett” I muttered quietly as I breathed in, moving the pillow away from my face slightly I looked up to see Emmett focused his lips drawn into a thin line as he concentrated, I bit my lip and bucked into his hand. I could feel the tip of my cock dripping pre-cum. 

“Emmett” I tried again, he looked up a smirk formed on his face as he looked at me, I probably looked wrecked at this point. I gripped his bicep as he shifted slightly, I huffed looking up at him again. 

“Don’t shift, I want the real you” I whined but ended up crying out as Emmy gripped the base of my cock, my fingers digging into his arm. 

“Ace, it’s ok, I want to help. I promise I won’t shift” He whispered huskily, I whined as he gently pulled down my boxers, I gripped the pillow tight and rutted against his hand as pleasure ripped through me rubbing against my insides, I whined into the pillow as Emmett shuffled around, I nearly screamed when I felt his mouth wrap around my cock, I hissed in pain, it wasn’t enough. 

“Emmett, please” I begged, my mind fuzzy and unsure of what I wanted but I wanted more “Please” I hissed, I felt him release my dick. 

“Tell me Ace” I huffed in annoyance, I didn’t know what I wanted. I groaned and tossed my pillow to the side and pushed Emmett down his gasped in surprise as I straddled him. I kissed him gently, he let me control it as I rutted against his stomach, pleasure building in my stomach as I moaned in his mouth, my breath coming out in short pants against his face. I ripped his pants off in one swift motion, along with his boxers. His hardened member throbbed in my hand as I stroked it roughly as Emmett keened and gripped my waist. I gently pushed him into me, pleasure built in my stomach, it felt like fire licking at my insides, it burned. I fell forward as heat consumed me, Emmett flipped us over and continued pushing in, I cried out in pleasure head burying his neck biting down as I felt my release forming. 

“Emmett!” I cried out, he started thrusting fast making the heat take over my body. I bite into Emmy’s shoulder again as I came throwing my head back and thrashing, shouting his name. He thrust into me more and came after I stopped thrashing, I whined as I felt him pull out gently. 

“Are you ok now?” Emmett asked cautiously as he got up and headed to the bathroom, 

“Yeah I'm ok, I'm sorry,” I said as I tried to sit up but winced in pain as my lower back hurt, 

“It’s ok Ace, you needed it,” He said coming back running his hand over the bite marks, I looked away sheepishly as he cleaned me up, I sighed in relief. 

“Hey, Ace? why is your cum got a red and blue tinge to it?” Emmett asked, I felt my body heat up as I whipped my head to looked at him, with my cum on his fingers as he licked it, I gasped in shock as he sucked on his digits. Heat flaring in my stomach, I pushed it away casting a temporary spell to cease it for now until I felt my ass again.

“Because of my Djinn powers” I muttered my face beat red, he grinned and kissed me. 

“I have to go to work, but I’ll see you later. Ok?” he asked, I nodded and sighed snuggling back into the blankets. 

“Love you Ace” He announced

“Love you too” I called back


	8. Joy button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> So these may become regular characters to this list because i honestly enjoy writing them. Sorry, these are so short, just thought I'd weigh it out against the other 2 chapters that were so long. 
> 
> >  
> Sex  
> Self-Indulging

“Emmy” I whined laying on his lap as he typed, he smiled down at me. 

“You’re one of the most powerful Djinn I know and here you are sprawled on my lap,” Emmett said chuckling, I huffed and sat up on his lap a smirk crossing my face. 

“Don’t” Emmett warned, I grinned and ground my hips into his, he threw his head back his breath laboured as I continued, 

“What did I just say?” He snapped, a smirk graced my lips

“And what am I again?” I asked him, he sighed 

“A Djinn, who doesn’t listen” He muttered back, he gripped my hips and thrust making me moan at the feeling of his hard cock rubbing against my ass. I gripped his shoulders my head lolling to the side as I felt my pants get tighter, 

“Ha— Emmett, don’t” I whined, he smirked bucking his hips harder grinding right into my ass, I hissed clutching his shoulders as his hands slipped to my ass massaging the mass, my head lolled onto his shoulder, 

“Hm? What was that?” Emmett asked kissing my neck, leaving me breathless, he yanked my pants down making me stand up as he yanked my boxers off in one fell swoop, I sat back down as he unbuttoned his jeans and chucking his shoes off, I sighed as he massaged my ass I leant forward giving him more access to do what he wanted to do. 

I moaned in Emmett's ear wanting him to move faster, I felt the familiar burning in my stomach causing me to grit my teeth, it happened every once in a while now, but it used to be every second day. 

“Emmett, it’s burning,” I said, he pushed his digits into my hole making me keen and thrust back, I whined into his ear, I gripped onto him thrusting back as he kissed my ear muttering praises. I whined digging my head further into his neck hating the heat licking my stomach, the painful throbbing of my cock as I held in whimpers as Emmett gently pushed into me.

“it’s ok Ace, it’s ok, I understand. We can play later ok?” Emmett offered, I nodded just wanting it over. I gripped the back of his shirt as he fucked me, my dick leaking and I felt the fire burning. 

“Emmett!” I whined, warning him he nodded kissing me, I melted into his kiss biting back moans as I came, the heat sated. I felt exhausted, I hated it, I hated it a lot. 

“You ok?” Emmett asked he didn’t pull out I slumped against him nodding, he just held me and started typing again as I sat on his lap. After a while I started gently grinding against him, he didn’t stop his typing, I bit my lip as I felt his dick twitch inside me. Moans slipping past my lips as I rocked back and forth, feeling Emmy’s dick pressing against my walls, he still didn’t stop typing, his dick was fully erect. I couldn’t stop the moans that escaped me as I rode him, nearing my organism as I threw my head back jerking my hips around. I cried out when suddenly a white pleasure shot through me. 

“I was wondering where your joy button was” Emmett muttered, I was shaking too much from pleasure to keep going as I slumped forward, Emmett grinned and pushed his laptop closed moving it to the side as he pushed me onto the desk slamming into me making me cry out every thrust hit my now abused prostate, I whined clawing at the desk making dents and marks on it. 

I came first shouting his name as my whole body shook from my organism, I felt Emmett cum in me filling my hole, tears slid down my cheeks as my toes curled as I tried to calm my self as Emmy milked me of cum, I gripped his hair trying to make him stop but he kept going, stupid shifter. 

“Emmett” I warned him, he pulled out hastily as he opened his eyes, he was instantly kissing my tears and calming me. 

“I'm sorry Ace, I'm sorry” He repeated, I sighed and he sat me down on the couch wrapping me in a blanket and then going back to his typing. I sighed closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	9. You're gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett and Ace again   
> >  
> Teasing  
> Blow jobs   
> Angst  
> Being a lil bitch

It was dark, darkness covered my vision making me shiver. I hated the dark, I couldn’t see my hands, panic settling in my stomach as I waited for anything to happen. I couldn’t scream, when I tried nothing came out. I thrashed around, trying to get away from the darkness, Panic filling my senses as I flailed around. I couldn't escape. 

“ACE!” I sat up gasping, something was around my wrist, i panicked tried to get away, they let me. “Ace, are you ok?” I looked up, i sighed in relief when i saw Emmett, as he peered off the bed. my hands glowing from power, i noticed the red marks around his bicep, i bit my lip as tears threatened to fall. I had hurt Emmy, He picked up on this. He was instantly at my side, holding me as i tried to get away from him, he hissed. I tried to stop my magic but my panic was causing more issues.

“Ace calm down, stop” Emmett muttered in a calming tone, I dug my head into his shoulder my body shaking, “What happened?” He asked hesitantly, I whined into his shoulder. 

“It was dark, I couldn’t see anything. I was so scared Emmett” I whispered out, he held me. “I’m so sorry” I continued, He sighed picking me up and placing me back on the bed, I fidgeted, I didn’t want to go back to sleep despite being exhausted. He held me as I buried my head in his chest. 

“It’s ok Ace,” He said rubbing my back, I couldn’t help but thrust forward at the sensitive touch, He lowered his hands to the middle of my back, I shivered at the sensitive circles. I felt him smirk, I whined at the touch, thrusting forward. He pressed me against him, I kept my face in his neck kissing his neck, and biting down lightly every now and then. He kept teasing me as I felt my dick twitch, I bit my lip as his hands went lower, rubbing my ass. I whimpered into his ear, as he gently rolled his hips forward. 

“Emmett” I called out quietly, I was hard at this stage. His fingers brushed against my hole making me thrust back, he chuckled, kissing my shoulder. He gripped my hips pulling me back as he looked at my face. 

“Are you ok?” He asked i nodded. He kissed my cheek and got up, a smirk playing on his lips as he headed for the bathroom, I nearly cried when I heard the shower go off. He was going to work again, leaving me. The mere thought of him leaving me made me curl in a ball. My erection still ever present, i sighed and lay on my back. I felt really warm, I brushed my hair out of my face. I grabbed a hair tie from the side and tied up into a bun and sighed. 

“Emmett” I called, there was no answer. I groaned, i got up and headed into the bathroom, Emmett had his back turned. I smirked as i gently pulled back the glass, making sure he didn’t notice. I manoeuvred around him, noticing he was as erect as i was. I bit my lip, as my dick lurched at the sight. I gripped his hips instantly and started sucking on his head, he cried out gripping my hair, ripping the hair tie out and threading his hands in my hair. 

“Yes, god Ace!” He cried as I licked his tip, then let his dick slide down my throat. I didn’t have a gag reflex so it was no issue. I kept going sucking and licking as Emmett fell apart above me, chanting my name and praising. 

“Yes, ACE! Mhhh— fuck you’re so good, Ace—“ I cut him off by pulling away just as he almost reached his organism, teasing him like he did to me. He snapped his eyes open when I sat back, A grin plastered on my face, as he huffed. 

“That’s not nice Ace” He muttered, I froze. I wasn’t being nice, I stood up nearly slipping. 

“Me not nice, you left me on the bed all frustrated, how could you do that to me?!” I snapped at him, yanking back the glass and stomping out grabbing a towel, I was horny and pissed. Not a good combination at the moment, I slammed the bedroom door closed as I walked into the lounge room, I grabbed some water drinking it angrily. 

“ACE OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR” I heard Emmett yell, I smiled to myself. I had locked it, I bit my lip as my erection jumped, I walked to the couch and sat down sighing. 

“Ace, listen to me. Open the door” Emmett tried again, his voice lowering a few octaves, I let a quiet moan. My hand was on my cock, gently tugging on it. Using Emmett’s voice to get off, “Ace, please baby, come-on open the door, I'm sorry” I whined at the nickname, bucking my hips. 

“Ace, are you jerking off?” Emmett seemed hesitant to ask, I was not going to unlock that door. 

“No,” I said, even that sounded like a lie. I heard shuffling behind the door, I gently stroked the tip of my cock, muffling my sounds with my hand. 

“Baby if I knew you were that desperate I would have done something” His voice was lower, I mewled bucking my hips, I wanted him so bad. But he was being a jerk, I stopped gaining back my lost breath. 

“Go away Emmett” I snapped, i gasped in fright when he knocked the door off it’s hinges. He was instantly on me, I whined as my cock brushed against his, he smirked. Kissing me, i sighed in content. He licked at my tongue making me arch my back into him as he gripped my hips gently circling his hips so he brushed against me. Moans slipped out of my mouth as he kept going every once a while giving a rough thrust to my crotch. 

“Emmett please” I begged, he smiled. 

“You wanted me to go away a minute ago” He stated pulling back, gripped on his shoulders yanking him back and then flipping us over so i was sat on top of him. “No Ace” He stated, i glared at him, and gently sunk down on his cock. I moaned as i felt him brush against my walls, squeezing my eyes shut, toes curling in pleasure. He gripped my hips as i panted pushing up and down on his cock, he didn’t thrust. Which caused me to get upset, as i tried to reach the spot i desperately needed. I snapped my eyes open, Emmett was glaring at me, he seemed pissed at me. 

“Emmett, please. You can’t, i need this” I whined at him, he didn’t say anything. I cried out in frustration tears springing to my eyes. I jerked my hips awkwardly but i wasn’t hitting my prostate, I got up after a while, my ass sore. Emmett just continued to glare at me, tears fell. I was so frustrated at Emmett and myself i didn’t know what to do. I grabbed my towel and headed back into the bedroom and slipped on some clothes, i need a walk. Despite i was still horny, and erect. I needed to get out, Emmett didn’t look up as i walked out, he only looked up when i walked out the door. 

I sighed in annoyance, i sat on a bench in the park which wasn’t too far away from the house. I was able to subdue my issues at the moment but it wouldn’t last long since this wasn’t like a burning it was just normal. I closed my eyes and listened to everything letting my thoughts wonder, he had said no, yet i didn’t listen, i just thought he was teasing me. I sighed rubbing my head, i got up. I didn’t want to go back yet so i settled for going to a fast food place to eat for lunch. When i get back no doubt he’d be gone for work. He seems to care more about work then me right now, even when i have my burnings he ditches me right after to go to work. 

I sat down after i ordered my food, waiting for my order to be called out. I pulled my phone out my pocket playing on a game until my food was ready, I grabbed my food and decided to eat it back at home. I opened the door to see the door still on the floor, i flicked my wrist and it was back on it’s hinges and unlocked. I sighed, of course he was gone, yet i still wished he was here to hug me. This morning had been frightening, i nibbled on my food browsing social media. I decided to shower, i scrapped my rubbish and headed to the shower. I refused to shower jack, Emmett’s rule was no shower jacking unless it involved both of us. Just cause he hated me, i was still going to follow the rules, I washed my hair and dried it, slipping into some pajama’s. I made the bed and lay down on top of it glaring at his side of the bed, hadn’t even left me a note or anything. Not a text message either, I sighed closing my eyes. I woke up and it was dark, i panicked flicking the light on, Emmett wasn’t next to me, i got up it seemed to be in the am, i looked to see the couch empty too, no sign of him. No texts.


	10. You're gone pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of You're gone, partly written in Emmett's p.o.v which is very different to Ace's p.o.v, Sorry it's short.
> 
> >  
> Sex

I hadn’t seen Emmett in a week and i was concerned, i had texted him and called Eloise up but she hadn’t seen him, and he was a shifter so he could be anywhere. I sighed placing my head on the counter, i had called him and texted him but no answer, he would come back wouldn’t he?

A low heat started in the pit of my stomach but i ignored it, i had more pressing matters at my mind. I sighed and sat on the couch pulling my phone out again and calling Eloise. 

“Hey,” she said sadly 

“Hey, he hasn’t said anything yet, I didn’t think I’d done anything horrible to him,” I said, I heard Eloise sigh

“Neither Acey but maybe he gets lost in his work like he used to do,” Eloise said, I sighed laying down burrowing my head in the pillows 

“Anyway, you all right?” I asked her, stuffing my head back into the pillows, I heard her chuckle lightly 

“Other than worrying about you, then I'm peachy. I can come over if you want” She offered, i smiled lightly

“Thanks Elo, don’t know what I’d do without you” I said, she laughed making me smile

“Well at this point, you’d probably be dead” She said recalling the many times she’s saved my life and I’ve saved hers. 

“I miss him Elo, i really do” I said laying on my back, heat creeping up on me. I sat up right trying to cast a spell but it caught up to me, panic settling in my stomach 

“I know you do Ace” She replied, I gripped the couch as heat flared in my stomach 

“ELO!” I cried out, my heart beating way too fast. 

“What? Oh my god…” She trailed off, she had a Djinn girlfriend once before she figured out what she wanted, so she knew all the issues with them

“My burning” I sobbed out gripping my knees and holding my head in between them as I tried to calm down, I needed Emmett, he always fixed this I didn’t know how to do without him

“Hang up, call Emmett right now” Eloise commanded i followed what she said and called Emmett, he didn’t pick up as heavy pants wormed out my mouth and into the speaker, i left a voicemail. I left many hoping to god he’d come home. I needed him, i craved him. 

 

>Emmett<

I sighed brushing the hair out of my face, My phone went off, maybe i had been ignoring Ace this week. But he never listened to me and i was getting sick of it, he never listens. I groaned picking up my phone, i had stayed at my work all week because i knew Ace wouldn’t come here. I opened the voicemail, my heart beating unbelievably fast he hadn’t left me a voicemail before. 

“Emmett!” It was Ace, he sounded out of breath, he sounded panicked and i was confused, He cried out and i heard the undeniable sound of thrusting, I froze not making eye contact with anyone. 

“Emmett, god please. My burning it crept on me i wasn’t able to StoP- MHnnn Oh God Fuck me, Emmett please, i can’t” He stopped, i bit my lip listening to him writhe in pain, yes he was my boyfriend and a powerful Djinn but hearing him fall apart on the phone brought me a sense of joy. Which drained when I realised what he said, His burning. 

I didn’t grab my coat as i ran out passing people as i got into a taxi gripping my phone in my hand, i panted heavily as i urged the taxi driver to move his ass. I nearly tore the door of it’s hinges when i entered the house. I knew Ace would fix it later. He was on the couch writhing, he barely looked up and the house smelt warm and it was hard to breath, I walked over to Ace. Tears stained his cheeks, and his cock was bright red and looked sore. I climbed onto of him taking my pants and shirt off, He mewled for me, calling my name as he tried to get friction out of me. 

“Emmy please!” He cried, i gripped his cock and tugged at it making him arch his back in pleasure i moved so i was able to access all of him, I pushed him back so his head was on the head rest and gently worked him open, my own cock dripping onto the couch while Ace shouted praises and whined above me, it sent shivers down my spine. 

 

“Emmett please!” He cried, i smirked and kissed his neck, gently pushing into him, i hated his burning it always caused him pain and when i wasn’t there like i wasn’t this time it’s like dying without relief, I remember Eloise having a Djinn girlfriend and she couldn’t go out much because of it. 

“Get out of your damn head Emmett!” Ace snapped at me, he kissed me making me snap my eyes open, i kissed back. My breath laboured i thrust into him harshly making him call out my name as he neared his organism, i panted into his ear, licking the shell sending shivers through his body. He gripped my shoulders leaving crescent marks, I moaned into his ear sending him over the edge as he screamed his body shaking and toes curling. I came in him, shaking in my own pleasure as i calmed down. Ace passed out, i sighed getting up and cleaning up, putting him in bed. I smirked at the door, he had fixed it. 

I got dressed in a shirt and boxers, i groaned when i heard the door go. I walked and opened it to see Eloise with a smirk on her face as she chucked my stuff at me and walked off, i looked down, she had gone to my work.


	11. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> So, I had a writer block and this is how I fix it by writing erotica because it's easier than forcing myself to write an actual story that I need to stick to an idea, so sorry if it's awkward.
> 
> Hunter x Evan (My Oc's basically... again)
> 
> >  
> Normal sex   
> Other than  
> They have powers somewhat

His eyes flashed from purple to green as he fought his emotions, I chuckled at him, he was like a puppy he wanted to play but was too nervous to actually do anything. 

“If you’re that nervous we don’t have to” I spoke lying back, he sighed heavily and lay on top of me wriggling until he was comfortable. I stroked his head as we lay in silence, I gasped clenching his hair in my hand when I felt his warm lips against my hip, I felt my eyes shift as I arched my back slightly as he kissed and sucked my hip, I rocked against him as I felt my cock jump in excitement. 

“Evan” I whined out, He pushed me into the headboard and I sat up gripping his hair as he pushed down my pants, I groaned at the stinging cold air. He grinned at me, he teased my nipple, sucking on the pert nipple and flicking the other, I whined gripping his hair tighter arching into him, I fit him like a puzzle piece. I tugged at his hair he groaned in the back of his throat, I grinned at myself. 

“Yes, babe?” He asked pulling away, I hissed at him. He was being mean again, I thrust into his hand as he teased the tip of my cock, He gently stroked at it and I bit my lip as pleasure radiated from my cock, He kissed my neck and I gripped his shoulders trying to hold back my moans but Evan wasn’t letting me as he bit and sucked on my neck, I groaned letting moans fall out of my mouth. 

“Do you feel good?” He asked I groaned “Do you?!” He asked, I nodded frantically rocking harder against him, Moans and growls out of his mouth. 

“Y-es…NHmm” I moaned out bucking into his hand, his other hand slipping past my thighs and teasing my hole, I whined biting into his shoulder and gripping his shoulders tighter, “Evan!” I cried out rocking into his hand, he chuckled as the pleasure built in my stomach, a white-hot heat radiating in my insides as he pushed at my hole, I buried my head into his shoulder as whimpers escaped my mouth. 

“Yes I do, more- more” I cried out, pleasure building in my stomach, snapping my eyes closed and breathing heavily as I tried to somewhat control myself. He growled into my ear making shivers run across my skin, he smirked. 

“Yes, Hunter?” He asked kissing me, I sighed and kissed back and nearly screamed in pleasure as he thrust his fingers deep into me hitting my good spot, I bit down on his lip. I pulled back licking the blood off my lip, he hissed narrowing his eyes at me. He was playing dirty so I had all the right to get my own little revenge. 

“What Evan?” I asked innocently, he sighed pushing me down so my ass was in the air, I groaned. He speared his fingers into my ass making me cry out as I rutted against the bed, he kept missing my g-spot making me whimper as he continued. 

“I’m going to make you scream” He whispered into my ear as he pushed gently into me, I nearly screamed in the pleasurable burn of him entering me, I breathed heavily as I jerked myself, he started thrusting after a while. I whined into the pillow as he hit the right spot making me see stars, the pleasure building as I clawed at the bed sheets. His eyes had changed He flipped me over and leant over me as he fucked me into the bed, I whined closing my eyes and he bit and nipped at my skin, messing with my nipples. He nearly had me screaming, I gripped his shoulders leaving more crescent marks on his skin. 

“I’m close!” I cried out when he started abusing my prostate, the pleasure in my stomach burning as I thrust against him curling my toes as my orgasm neared. 

“Me too” He said smirking, and thrust harder and deeper making me keen and arch my back as he hit all the right spots making moans and whimpers leave my mouth “EV-NHmmM- AN” I screamed as he grasped my cock, I came all over his hand, pleasure wracked my body and I was a whimpering mess, Evan continued which made me hiss at the sensitivity of my hole. He hit my prostate again making me cry out and he came in me, I clawed at his bicep pleasure racking through me again. 

He licked my stomach clean of cum, I groaned shielding my eyes from his stupid gaze

“Cute” He muttered, I smacked his shoulder. I was not cute at all, I was scary and deadly. I was not some kitten. 

“you can’t fuck me like this all the time I have things to do!” I quipped to him, he grinned and kissed my forehead. 

“Sure Babe, sure,” He said bringing me closer to his chest, I listened to his heart beat as I fell asleep.


	12. Dominate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Micheal  
> >  
> Stress relief  
> Blow jobs  
> Virgin cumming  
> Name calling  
> Shitty ending

I heard a slam and I glanced up to see nothing but the slamming and huffing continued. I sat up to see Blake to have his head on the counter, he looked annoyed from the vibe he was giving off, and I honestly didn’t want him to know I was here so I sunk down and kept quiet as he started mumbling and huffing. He then began yelling at the appliances.I squeaked when something was thrown, everything went silent.   
“Micheal are you here?” he called out and I knew I’d been caught I whined, and sat up to see him breathing awkwardly and clutching the countertop.   
“Yes” I squeaked out, he stalked over to me cautiously as I shifted so he could sit if he wanted.   
“I'm sorry baby, I’ve just had a rough day,” he said rubbing circles on the couch cushion. I nodded and gently lay my head in this lap, he didn’t move so I nudged at his crotch and I tentatively licked the fabric, I felt it grow and I made a noise of achievement, I looked up to see him focusing on turning the Tv on. So this is how he wanted to play this. 

I got on all fours in between his legs and unzipped his crotch and his member pushed against the fabric of his boxers. I sniffed at it and rubbed my face against his crotch I always loved his scent, it was intoxicating. I began to lick and suck at the fabric holding onto his legs and closing my eyes as I enjoyed myself. 

I heard a groan from above me and I looked up to see him looking at the Tv, he was groaning at the Tv. I snarled a little and let his member free and my mouth watered at the sight, I gently took it into my mouth and began bobbing and sucking at the slit and licking the underside of his cock as it bobbed, I took the whole thing and sucked hard hollowing my cheeks and licking the slit i felt him shift, I sped up and he came in my mouth and I moaned in delight, my cock was weeping and I felt the heat coiling in my stomach, although I was untouched i was having a hard time trying not to cum in my pants. 

“Good boy,” Blake said I paused and let go of his cock, his hand was in my hair and he pulled me back and the tip of his hardening cock was at my mouth again, I licked it tentatively and he thrust forward as I engulfed his throbbing member,   
“Ah fuck, good boy Mick” he praised I moaned around his cock and he thrust repetitively into my mouth. He did this for a few minutes before cumming again shouting my name, I had come at least twice now.   
He had as well but he didn’t know I had. 

“Sit here and I’ll take care of you” Blake coaxed I shook my head I didn’t want him to see how virgin I was. He gripped my hips and held me down as he undid my pants I stopped and let him, I was still erect. He pulled it down and he looked shocked, “You came without being touched?” he asked me I whimpered and covered my face, he gripped the base of my cock and gently stroked it, I huffed out and gripped the side of the couch   
“Fuck you know it’s so hot when you come from sucking me off like the slut you are,” he said I whined and thrust forward, he smirked.

“You little slut” he whispered into my ear I whined, he teased my entrance, I came hard calling out and scratching at the couch. 

“I love you,” I said   
“I’m leaving you,” Blake said


	13. The red and blue eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will most likely be a more than 1 parter,   
> Adonis x Louis  
> Vampire - Werewolf  
> >  
> Smell induced boner  
> Mates  
> Possible heats  
> Biting  
> Bitchy Vamp

I sighed spacing out as I thought about the past hundred centuries, everything I’ve lost, everything that was taken away from me. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a ruler slamming on my table. I glared at the teacher responsible for breaking my thoughts. 

“Mr Adonis, this is English not dreamland” She snapped, I tapped in annoyance on the table when she turned around, I sighed slouching in my seat and glancing outside where a kid was holding an arm full of books as he ran to the front entrance. I sighed looking back at the board noticing the changes in the words how they were spelt differently. I breathed in, I coughed in surprise at the new smell littering the air, it was strangely sweet and alluring. I ignored it and casually moved my chest up and down as if I was breathing without the breathing part I didn’t want to find out where the smell was coming from let alone why. I sighed in relief when the bell went I strolled to the main cafeteria and sitting down. 

I saw the boy from earlier book-less, he looked up and smiled at me much like a dog would when he see’s his owner. I just ignored his gaze and stared straight on, I heard him get up and I sighed when he sat in front of me so I had no choice but to look at him as he placed his booklet in front of him and continued writing. I glanced at his writing it was nice, although it was littered with spelling mistakes and punctuation issues.

“Let me fix it for you” I spoke, his writing started to annoy me, he looked up confusion littered his face “Your writing” 

He grinned and pushed the paper in front of me, I grabbed a different colour pen and started making notes to the side and fixing the words, he hummed as I wrote. I pushed it back over to him as I double checked, he smiled and read through it again. 

“Wow, I didn’t know you were such a good writer Adonis” He spoke shock clear on his face, I smirked and breathed in, the sweet scent was stronger I stared at him. He was still smiling not paying attention or even aware of the stupidly nice smell he was radiating. I dug my head into my arms. “I'm Louis by the way, thanks,” He said, I glanced up to see him grinning. 

“No problem” I muttered getting up and heading to the bathroom, I hadn’t felt this is a couple of centuries at least. I stared at my reflection hate bubbling to the service for feeling like this about some kid I just met. Barely in his adult life, barely living and I want to take that away from him. I slammed my fist into the mirror, watching the blood drip down the fragmented pieces. I ran my hands through my hair pacing back and forth trying to get a grip on myself. 

“I'm so stupid” I muttered under my breath, of course, i was going to run into one of my mates at school, the universe I assumed felt bad for me for the many mates it kept throwing my way. I slid down the stall and placed my head on my knees, Letting out tiny little breaths. I heard the bell go again and I groaned looking up, I gasped in fright when I saw Louis standing there staring at me. 

“Are you ok?” He asked hesitantly, I tried to move away from him but stopped by the stall. I breathed in my accident smelling the sweet mind-numbing smell, I dug my head into my lap trying to hide the prominent bulge in my pants. “Adonis” I felt his hand on my knee, I looked up slightly concern was shown all over his face. 

“I'm fine” I spoke, trying to get him to go yet my body was yearning for him to stay, I could feel the tug of my fangs. I ducked my head back into my lap “I'm ok, you can go to class” I snapped, my eyes screwed shut, the hand on my knee disappeared I felt his body heat next to me, I shuffled away slightly. 

“I’m sorry if I upset you, I only have a free period now” He spoke, I breathed out heavily he wasn’t going to leave and I couldn’t look up, I doubt my fangs would disappear. 

“You need to leave” I snapped at him, I saw him flinch from the side of my vision, he got up his hands shaking slightly.   
“I’m sorry” He whispered as he started leaving, my heart tugged I looked up reaching out for him “Louis” I couldn’t stop my body from reacting, he turned around my heart sunk as I watched his face turn into shock. I dropped my arm and my head, I listened to his heartbeat he was scared.

“You’re a vampire” He spoke after a while his voice shaking, I looked up I opened my mouth my fangs showing nodding my head slowly. He let out a breath, “Well this is awkward” He said, I looked up at him as claw jutted out from his fingertips, I tried to scramble back again, he was a mutt. I felt my eyes shift, I gasped looking at him, his nails were back to normal, I sighed. Mutts were very dangerous to us vampires. One snap of the neck by the teeth of the canine keeps us vampires down forever. 

“You’re horny,” He said, I hid my crotch feeling pinned where I was, he was blocking the door and I couldn’t get out of here without getting to the door, I was trapped. I was shaking, I always had the upper hand but against my mate, all I had to do was breathe and I was done for. 

“No..” I trailed off when he moved forward, cautious of what he would do. He sat in front of me gently moving forward. 

“I'm not going to hurt you, Adonis, I just want to help” He said, I tucked my knees to my chest to stop him, he sighed “Adonis, please I can smell the arousal rolling off you and so will the other mutts if I don’t help they’ll notice” I sighed and let my legs drop, he smiled lightly and moved forward. 

“This is wrong” I muttered, he grinned and pressed his leg against my crotch, fitting to me like a puzzle piece, I gasped gripping his shoulder as he towered over me, my fangs were aching. I whimpered at the pain radiating from them. 

“Are you ok?” He asked, i bit into my arm, releasing the ache in my fangs “Oh, you know you can bite me Adonis, I'm a mutt it doesn’t affect me” He continued, I whined into my arm as he pushed harder into my crotch his hands skirting around my jeans, he gripped the buttons and unbuttoned each very slowly, I retracted my fangs from my arm and licking the wound to help it heal. 

“Can’t” I panted out, my cheeks tinting red from the blood rush, I mewled when his hand made contact with my member, I hid my face into his neck breathing heavily as he pulled down my jeans, then teased my boxer clad cock, by rubbing circles into my thighs. I moaned into his shoulder, I could feel the vibrations of his laughter. 

“Needy vamp are we? when’s the last time you got off?” he asked, I nearly cried when I felt him touch my cock, I bit his neck moaning and whimpering. “Oh, that long” He whispered gripping my waist and making me straddle him as I ground into his hand, feeling heat creep up into my stomach. I felt his bulge pressing at my ass making me gulp, I felt my dick jump at the warm liquid on my tongue, I pulled away from the intoxicating taste when Louis yanked down my boxers and pushing me onto the floor, I whined into my hand. 

“Loui-NGH, Oh god yes, PleASNhhH” I nearly yelled out, he grinned as I thrust into his hand. Despite being Centuries old this dumb mutt was reducing me into a mere puddle, I was one of the most powerful vampires and here comes some 18-year-old Mutt taking control. I growled and pushed him over so I was on top of him, he smirked. 

“There you are,” He said, I shut him up with a flash of my fangs, I ripped his jeans and boxers off in one swoop, I played with the throbbing appendage. I saw his claws appear, I smirked in victory. He pushed me back and I hit the stall, my fangs bearing as he kissed me, making moans fall out of my mouth as he took dominance, I felt the coil in my stomach build. 

“Louis!” I cried as I came, he kissed my neck and biting so he left a mark, I panted despite not needing to breathe, he buttoned my jeans back up and put his back on as the bell went. I stared at him feeling way to weak to move I just sat there. Louis looked at me pity flashing through his eyes. 

“You can’t walk can you?” He asked i shivered at the husky ness in his voice. He scooped me up with little effort and took me to his car.   
“Don’t you need to be in school?” I spat at him as he got in the driver's seat, he chuckled. 

“Even when you can’t walk you’re still trying to be top vamp” He elaborated, I snarled in his direction, stupid mate, he placed his hand on my thigh and I huffed but I felt more relaxed when he was in reach, I didn’t realise how on edge I was before, I sunk into the seat curling into myself slightly. 

“You know for one of the grand-master vampires you act like a kitten” He spoke as he turned pulling his hand away from my thigh, I stared at him my fangs protruding at the offence. He snickered when he saw my face “No need to get your fangs in a twist” He spoke touching my thigh again, I ignored him moving away just waiting for the strength in my body to return so I can flee and go back home and never see this stupid Mutt again.


	14. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry it's so short   
> Dante & Keaton   
> >  
> Gentle  
> Kind  
> Cute  
> Rimming?  
> Finger fuck  
> Masturbate

He pressed against me gently, I let out a breath as he gently pressed his head to my neck. He had gone out and just returned, I smiled.

“Hey Dante” I whispered gently pushing so our legs were intertwined, I felt him smile on the back of my neck. 

“Hey Keaton, how was your night?” I turned in his hold so our breaths mingled. 

“Could have been better with you” I suggested, he smiled and kissed my forehead, gently moving to my lips. “Much better” I muttered against his lips. He pushed forward slightly causing our lips to press against, I allowed him to take control.

He licked my lip, I bit my own, gently pushing me onto my back I noticed the mess of his hair, I ran my fingers through it. He had showered, I didn’t hear the shower go off. He smiled his lips dipping into my neck, kissing my sweet spot sending shivers down my spine as I gripped his hair. Slightly arching my back, he pressed his hips against mine, gently circling and thrusting against me. I let out breaths.

“It’s ok Kea, let go” He whispered, I let out a moan as he pushed against me rather roughly, he grinned undoing my pants and slipping them to my knees, he pulled back and took my pants off. Leaving my socks on, I pulled my shirt off and he did the same. “You look so beautiful” He murmured against my skin as his fingers rubbed at my sides sending shivers and tingles across my body. 

“I missed you Ant, it was lonely” I whispered arching my back as he nipped my thigh, a moan slipping past my lips. 

“Sorry Kea, I’m off until Monday, We’ll spend time tomorrow ok?” He asked i nodded as he kissed on my thigh, I was already erect and he was just teasing me, it was something he loved to do. 

“Stop teasing” I whined threading my fingers through his hair, he grinned against my skin, licking and sucking on it. just missing the spot that he needed to lick. “Please” I was desperate, he smirked, his hand moving to my cock and gently stroking. I arched, moaning. 

He moved back up to my face, gently capturing my lips and kissing me, he was always so gentle. I pushed our members together sending a white heat through me, he snapped his eyes closed as I gently thrust against him. His lip quivering in pleasure. I whined into my hand, he pulled my hand away and kissed my chest again, gently thrusting building a gentle pleasure in my stomach. Just on the brink of pleasure, I whined and thrust trying to reach my organism. He chuckled not letting me get there. 

“No Kea, wait,” He said, I whined sitting up and he smirked, pushing me back slightly so I was against the headboard, he spread my legs apart. Gently teasing my pucker, which caused me to take a sharp inhale. “That’s a good boy” 

I nodded, he gently pushed a finger in, wiggling. He added another one, I let out a breath when he started tugging at my cock, his breath fanning against my hole as I quivered, unsure of what to do. 

He smirked licking a stripe up my cock, I nearly screamed as I came, high pitched moans leaving my mouth, my toes curling and my legs shaking. Dante smirked, almost proud of himself. He jerked himself a few times before coming on my stomach adding more to the mess already there. 

“You ok?” he asked, grabbing some tissues and wiping my stomach, I nodded. 

“You ok?” I countered he grinned and hugged me, we fell asleep.


	15. Fluff & Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> So my dudes, i am feeling that 2018 fluff vibe, so i decided to stick a winged dude and a human dude together and then this happened. Also sorry all my stuff is like super short, i will write longer stuff later.  
> >  
> Fluff  
> Kissing  
> Hand holding  
> L- Bombs

Caleb was teasing me all day, winking and flirting with everyone, I knew this because one he didn’t like talking to people let alone flirting. I wasn't a jealous type but he did push my buttons when he was obviously trying to get with the cute waitress, So when we got home I didn’t know what to do, Damian and Caiden were still chilling here, and I didn’t want to make it awkward so I just ignored Caleb’s advances and flirting although it was boring the group and annoying them from the way they sighed when Caleb started flirting again. 

“Just stop Caleb, it’s been 2 weeks” Caiden whined, usually he was a go with this kind of stuff, he was a very open person. “Constant flirting isn’t going to get you laid” I smirked, he was very shallow when it came to romantic feelings, he barely knew when someone was hitting on him but was easily able to express interest in others. Damian caught on and nodded along, I questioned his sudden add to the conversation. Not that a one-sided statement was really a conversation but people can try. 

“I don’t want to get laid and I’m not flirting” Caleb piped up dismissing the waitress, she huffed and walked off. I snickered, obviously from that reaction she wanted to get laid. 

“Oh really, then why are you sex talking that chick?” Damian offered, I was still wondering why he was questioning Caleb over this, Caiden I understood but Damian was more of don’t talk unless interested kind of guy, I pushed that away and listened to Caiden and Caleb bicker over who wanted to be laid and who didn’t, in which it was making it painfully clear on that Caleb did want to be laid. Caiden sent me a text even though I was sat across him. 

‘Do something sexy or like turn on? help a dude out on proving point’ 

I smiled slightly, I always loved messing with Caleb. He always got so flustered, So I decided to join in on the conversation. 

“Hey Caleb, you sure you don’t want to get ‘laid’?”I asked moving closer, glancing at his lips. Then back up to his eyes. He went red so quickly I thought he would pass out, I moved slightly closer. “You sure?” I asked again our breaths mingling, he just stared at me. Face red as a watermelon, even the tips of his ears were red. Caiden burst out laughing and I pulled back snickering. 

“That’s not cool Levi!” He nearly shrieked my name, even Damian laughed. I smiled then looked at Caleb who was still red with his hands covering his face. 

“You… Should have seen… your face” Caiden managed while gasping for breath, I touched Caleb’s back reassuringly he whipped his head to meet my gaze, he grit his teeth. 

“Whatever you losers!” He snapped and stomped off, I sighed. Stupid, of course, he’d storm off, he had the same temper as a bull who just got kicked. I glanced at Caiden and got up. 

“Meet you guys back at the apartments?” I offered they nodded and I ran after Caleb calling his name as he pushed through people, I apologised running after him. He made it out the shopping centre and bolted. I growled out and ran after him, I could fly like this, too many people. Caleb knew this, he ran down to the park. The one place I didn’t want to go. 

“CALEB!” I yelled running into the park, he stopped when he got to the pond, I stopped gasping for air nearly hunched over, hell I was unfit, I bet Hades was a better runner than I was. I could hear my heartbeat in my head as it throbbed, I gripped onto Caleb’s jacket. He tried to yank away but I didn’t let him. “Stop running” I gasped out, he glared me down. “Please” I continued and stood up straight. He didn’t say anything, his face even redder than before and I bet mine matched. 

“What do you want Levi?” He snapped, I didn’t mean to upset him. 

“I'm sorry, I didn’t know,” I said, he glared at me moving closer, scaring me. 

“Didn’t know what?” He demanded, stepping closer, I fell back falling on my ass. 

“That you swung that way,” I said from my position on the floor, he groaned at me running his hands through his hair angrily. 

“I don’t swing anyway, I swing your way…” He trailed off, he froze. I swear I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, I knew I swung my same gender but I didn’t know Caleb liked me, he seemed defeated as he dropped and sat next to me. 

“It’s ok, I like you too” I spoke gently, he whipped his head to the side. Shock clear on his face. 

“Really?” He asked moving closer, it was my turn to blush red. He was impossibly close to me, basically lay on top of me. 

“Y-yeah,” I said my voice cracking, he moved forward pushing me back so he was on top of me, he left a way for me to get away if I did. But I didn’t want to. I didn’t realise how much I liked him until now. I pushed our faces closer, he let out a breath before kissing me, it was like tiny little fireworks going off, as we moved in sync. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he held my hips. It felt like it didn’t go on long enough before I was gasping for air. He grinned, I smiled back. 

“I see, I’m glad,” He said pulling me up so I was sat straddling his lap. I felt my wings tear my clothes, I flushed red hiding my face on his shoulder. Caleb laughed “I see your wings are glad too,” He said stroking the junction of them, I giggled as it tickled. It was very sensitive there, he gently rubbed circles around it. No one had touched there. 

“Yeah, not my fault” I muttered, he smiled. 

“I’ll own up and buy you a new shirt,” He said chuckling slightly. He better cause I really liked this shirt. I let him stroke the junction of my wings to my skin and moving forward into him more when he brushed over a sensitive spot. I pulled my head from his shoulder and looked at him before moving forward closing my eyes, he pressed his lips against mine. Sending tingles down my spine, I gently opened my mouth and his tongue darted into my mouth, I bit his lip gently earning a tiny gasp from him, he brushed against my sensitive feathers and I bucked into him, he grinned. I huffed pulling back, glaring slightly. 

“We better head back,” I said looking at the sky threatening to soak us, he smiled and kissed my cheek before helping me up, “You know Caiden isn’t going to let what happened earlier go, right?” I asked him, he smirked. 

“I don’t care, I have you now” He stated, I laughed holding his hand. I glared at the sky as it rained, I couldn’t get my wings to morph so I had to run as they got soaking and wet feathers is a pain in the ass to dry especially when there are a shit ton of them. We made it to the car and I got in soaking the apparel. “Damian is going to kill you” Caleb stated I sighed leaning back, gently curling my wings around me. I was glad Caleb was the only one that could see them. Or otherwise, there would be a lot of explaining to a lot of people. 

“You look cute in your burrito of feathers,” Caleb said, I huffed at him. Despite them being soaked and the interior I didn’t want to worsen the condition of the water damage to Damian’s car since they went back in Caiden’s car. I had no idea why Damian had a car but he did, he usually walked more than drove and I walked or flew, I decided I should ask him later. I held Caleb’s hand as we drove home. 

“I love you” 

“I love you too”


	16. Mate & Heat pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another addition, it's been a while since the last, sorry about that. Probably gonna be more of this because I'm just writing this when i feel like it, so it has no direction but also it has direction at the same time. I have an end goal, but so far it's just 56 pages of Sex

“Hey James” I called hesitantly as he started washing the dishes, he looked up stopping what he was doing and I continued “do... do you like me... not as in like as a mate buddy but like... like a friend?” I asked stuttering flustered at the small implication of another friend.

“Levi? Yeah of course I do. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t, I would have requested you get a different alpha. But I do like you, ok?” He said I smiled to myself.

“Ok,” I said snuggling further into my blankets wondering which movie to watch tonight, I was wavering between Percy Jackson; lightning thief or Sea of monsters. I sighed and grabbed the first one and pushed it into the slot, biting down my heat and started watching the movie hoping my blanket would block most of the smell. 

It worked, James sat down and watched the movie with me occasionally tossing me a piece of popcorn or questioning what Percy was doing, I felt a sense of normal and I wanted it to last. But it was stupid of me to think that, to want that. 

“I can smell your heat” James stated still watching the screen, I sighed messing with my blanket. I had tried to ignore it but it was now getting intense and James could pick up on that.

“I don’t know what you're talking about” I lied, he sighed eating the popcorn. Ignoring me, I bit my lip and sighed again, I felt the heat creeping into my body setting my nerves alight. I gently thrust into my hand but I knew it would only get worse and still, James refused to look at me, by this point my slick was coating my thighs. I whined.

“James I’m sorry” I pleaded, he looked at me, he seemed... hurt? His eyes were tearing slightly.

“Levi I don’t like lies,” he said, I dropped my head biting my lip as tears threatened to spill, I had destroyed another good thing, it seems the world really did hate me. 

“I’m sorry James” I said, I moved forward kissing his cheek, trying to keep my body under control, as I kissed his lips and then his neck “I won’t lie to you again” I continued, kissing his lips but he didn’t kiss back, I didn’t force him as I held the kiss there. I sighed and pulled back, I clenched my fists as pain wracked through me, the blanket still covering most the smell, but it was getting stronger the more I moved. 

“You’re a good boy Levi,” James said turning back to me, I smiled slightly and if I had a tail it would be wagging. He pulled back the blanket “stop hiding your heat from me” he said but his eyes shifted when a wave of my heat hit him, “Jesus Christ, you’re holding off this much just cause I’m upset?” He asked me kissing my lips, I sighed in relief and kissed back.

“I don’t like my friends to be upset with me” I spoke remembering the no lie thing, he pulled my pants off, I don’t know why I kept wearing them since they kept disappearing. He kissed my stomach and my body was set alight again, I was crying out as wave after wave of heat hit me. James was scrambling to help me, my slick coming out in buckets, to lost in my heat to acknowledge him. I only acknowledged him when he was thrusting into me, saying something I couldn’t understand.

“Fuck Levi, don’t hold off like this again!” He scolded, well that part I caught, I pulled back placing my hand on his shoulder and got on all fours, his wolf snarled and mounted me, fucking me into the carpet, all I could hear was his thrusts and the rush of blood in my ears, I knew I must be screaming as hot pleasure after hot pleasure shot through me, James was close to coming. He started jerking me and I was mewling and scratching. I felt the omega shift run through me and I was suddenly ripping the sheets. My eyes felt fuzzy and I wrapped my arms around James scratching his back and hiding my face In his neck as I moaned and groaned. 

I blacked out, but I remember coming so hard I blacked out, which I don’t think was a good thing. When I woke up my head and body hurt. There was blood spots on my hand and panic washed over me as I remembered what happened. I glanced at the torn and ripped sheets, when had we gotten to the bedroom? I had no recollection, James was nowhere and I was scared, what if he had left because of that. I didn’t know I could omega half shift like that, I was human with a one generation wolf somewhere in there. Maybe my mother had fucked enough to trigger it, I cringed at the thought before I got up my legs wobbling. 

“James” I called out as I passed the bedroom door, his bag was gone. I whined grabbing my phone off the counter to check my messages, it was from Bea. 

‘How’s your alpha?’ I didn’t want to reply since I didn’t know where he was. I called him again but no answer. I checked the door, it didn’t look any different. I sighed, my world comes crashing down. I didn’t have his number. I only had the agency’s number and I didn’t want to look stupid In front of them, tears slipped past my eyes and I wiped my eyes furiously, it was like Dane all over again. I just sat there and cried, I liked James, I was lonely I had to admit that now. 

I heard the door unlock and I didn’t bother looking up, it was probably just Bea, I sniffed and there was a silence. I looked up and James was stood there bag in hand and food in the other. His neck looked fucked up still and I guessed that was my fault. 

“Levi, what happened?” He asked dropping his bag and placing the food on the counter, he wiped away my tears which just made me cry more. He hugged me and I cried, he didn’t hate me. I tried to apologise but it just came out jumbled and sad. “Levi, what happened?” He repeated again once I wasn’t balling my eyes out.

“I thought you left,” I said, he sighed brushing my hair to the side.

“I did, you scared me, I didn’t know humans could do that. And it fucking hurt, but then I realised you weren’t in control of it, you kept trying to stop whatever was happening by pushing me away but I didn’t. I came back because I care about you too much to let you go” he stated, I hugged him, maybe this was going to better than everything else that happened.

“Wanna watch a movie? And I care about you too” I said, he smirked and got up grabbed the food and sat down with me we began eating as we watched the second Percy Jackson movie, it was good. I felt that sense of normal again. “I’m sorry about your back, I didn’t know that could happen,” I said quietly but he caught it, he sighed pressing a kiss to my forehead and inching me into his lap.

“I know it wasn’t your fault, I shouldn’t blame you, cause it was just me fucking you too hard” he whispered the last part in my ear, making me shiver. I was very suddenly aware of what position we were in, I was sat directly on his lap now, my back lay against his stomach. His hands could reach anywhere he wanted, not that I was complaining. 

“I want a relationship with you” I blurted out, stunning me and him. It was something that was playing on my mind, something I wanted. Despite the fact he had been with possibly many other omegas and betas, maybe alphas. I still wanted to be with him, or maybe that was the loneliness talking.

“Levi...” he trailed off, my thoughts turned sour and I got up, he didn’t stop me. I grabbed my blanket.

“I’m sorry, thought you didn’t like lies” I spat and stomped Into my bedroom and honestly I wouldn’t blame him if he just ran now. I would. I didn’t cry, well maybe a little but I guess I accepted that he didn’t like me that way a while ago because I wasn’t upset like I was this morning. Or maybe I was too cried out to do anymore. 

“Levi” James said opening the door, I was surprised to see him, he stared at me angerly, “You can’t just say that and then snap at me” he snarled out at me, I whined, I may be some freak but I still run on the same genetic submission. 

“Sorry Alpha” I whined, he seemed to get angrier. I didn’t know what to do, it was distressing.

“Stop, just sit there and let me talk,” he said, I nodded and he groaned at me. “I like you, a lot but this fucking trigger thing is strange but I can get past it. I want you so badly but I can’t because your not mine to have” He said, breathing heavily at the end.

“Who else’s am I?” I asked he stared at me for a moment.

“Your first bond is still there, I’m guessing it wasn’t a breakup,” he said, I sighed he was talking about Brendon. I hated talking about Brendon.

“It’s cause he died... he was my soulmate, his name was Brendon and I loved him” I stared, James stared at me in shock for a moment “I guess our bond didn’t break cause I still miss him” I continued, James sat down most of his anger had diminished.

“Did your previous bond know about him?” He asked I sighed.

“Near the end of the relationship yes, I didn’t think it was that big of a deal,” I said hugging my blanket closer, James sat there for a moment.

“I see, did it end because of it?” He questioned, I bit my lip.

“He cheated on me, with some girl and her friend. I called him, and she picked up” I said, it stung to think about it too much. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Levi,” he said, I sighed and flopped back on the bed, talking about this stuff was difficult. I whined at the heat creeping up my spine. James was on top of me instantly, which ramped up my heat more, but I didn’t feel like sating, James picked up on it. “What’s wrong?” He asked sitting on my thighs gently.

“I feel my heat, but I don’t feel like sating,” I said, he let me turn to the side, he hopped off me and lay next to me. 

“Ok, then I’ll just lay here with you and hug you” He said, I smiled and snuggled into his arms, we just lay there. When it got too intense James cut in. “I can blow you if you need to release?” He offered, I bit my lip and nodded. He rolled me over and leant down blowing on my tip, I whined threading my fingers through his hair, pushing slightly. He licked the tip running his tongue on the underside of my cock tracing a vein that had me shivering. 

I pushed his head slightly urging him on, he took the hint. Engulfing my cock in one go almost had me coming instantly I groaned as I tried not to fuck his warm mouth, he started bobbing his head I couldn’t help but meet the thrusts, I didn’t want to hurt him, but he looked like he was enjoying it from the way his cock pulsed in his shorts. 

“James, can-can I fuck your mouth?” I asked he pulled back a little still licking and sucking on my tip.


	17. Snow fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Nico enjoy the snow 
> 
> >  
> Pet name  
> Sex  
> Consent  
> Cocoa and Boiling water  
> L-Bombs  
> Cute fluff  
> 

“Are you… blushing?” I asked a grin tugging at my mouth

“What, no!” He said moving his scarf over his mouth and half his face, I grinned chuckling. 

“Did I get the ever-stoic, hardcore, total badass Nico to blush?” I asked stopping, making him do the same. 

“No… It’s… It’s the cold” He said fumbling, I grinned more at him as he ducked lower into his scarf, a red tint covering his face profusely.

“Huh. It’s the cold. And not that I told you ‘your face is fucking gorgeous and I bet the rest of you is too?’” I asked placing my hand on my hips, His ears turned red and he hid even further to the point where only his eyes were visible. 

“N-no,” He said his voice cracking, I couldn’t help but laugh. He huffed at me walking past me. 

“Nico come back!” I called chasing after him, I grabbed his arm and tugged, he fell back and took me with him, we landed on the snow I gasped in surprise and his scarf fell loose. A bright red blush covering his cheeks. There was a long silence before I made a move to get up but Nico kept me in place. 

“It’s cold” He stated, i nodded and tried to get up again “Kiss me” He said making me flush red, a grin spread across his face. I gasped as he flipped us around, him onto now. Pressing his lips to mine taking my breath away, i placed my hand on his shoulder, trying to keep him there. He pulled away and i opened my eyes to see him grinning down at me. “Did i make the ever-cocky Alex blush?” he teased, i huffed crossing my arms and looking away. He tapped my cheek and i turned to him, he pressed a kiss to my nose and i flushed bright red. 

“I made you blush first so it doesn’t count,” I said, he smiled and stood up and helped me up, my socks soaking wet from the snow. I shivered and Nico wrapped his scarf around my neck, I held onto it smiling to myself as we continued walking back to my apartment. 

I took my coat off hanging it on the hanger and turning on the heater, I took my soaking wet socks and shoes, I grabbed a new pair of fluffy socks. I giggled. 

“You are like a girl,” Nico said shaking his head as I shoved a pair of socks at him. 

“So what, take the socks,” I said placing them in his hand, he sighed and let me. I grinned and changed into some better clothes. 

“No point changing, you’re just going to lose them,” Nico said, I paused before my cheeks heated up again not because of the cold

“Oh am I now?” I teased, he looked at me biting his lip. I shuddered and ignored him. “Do you want a hot chocolate?” I asked changing the subject. 

“Hm sure” he said putting the socks on, i let out a breath and started making hot chocolate grabbing the powder and boiling some water, I gasped when Nico placed his hands on my hips. Placing his head on my shoulder “How’s the cocoa?” He asked pressing a kiss to my neck, i held back a shiver. He continued kissing my neck as the kettle boiled, i wriggled in his grip. 

“Nico, that tickles” I muttered, he pushed me against the cabinet, I let out a small gasp which urged him on as his hands crept lower, sneaking under my pants. I grabbed his hands. He pulled back slightly. 

“What’s wrong?” The question was filled with concern. 

“The cocoa,” I said looking at the boiled kettle, he let out a breath and pulled back slightly letting me make the cocoa and I put it in the microwave and he continued kissing my neck. I bit my lip wringing my hands together. I let out a sigh as he pressed his hand to the front of my pants, my member already excited at the thought of Nico. 

“Look at you Kitten, already so hard” he muttered in my ear, licking the shell of it before rubbing my pants running his fingers over the tip. I let out a mewl gripping the cabinet. 

“Only for you” I muttered, as he pushed slightly at my pants, tugging them down, I let out a breath and turned my head pressing my lips to his, he bit my lip and I let out a faint moan. His hands slipping under my pants stroking my member, i let out a gasp. He turned me around and pressed our cocks together. The cold forgotten, i pressed a kiss to his neck he bit back a moan and a grin spread across my features as i continued sucking and nipping at his neck. 

“Alex, calm down” Nico muttered pushing me against the cabinet so i was sitting, he yanked my pants down so my member was showing to the world. I bit my lip as he stroked it, he leaned down pressing his lips to the tip of my cock and i let out a moan, running my fingers through his hair, pleasure coursing through me as he sucked and licked at my cock. I couldn’t think, i couldn’t speak all i could do was moan and shake, pleasure consuming me gripping onto Nico’s hair. I cried out as i was so close to cumming, i nearly fell forward but Nico caught me and stopped. I let out a whine and Nico chuckled. 

“Nico, please” I begged him, he grinned. 

“Get on the couch then,” He said, I hopped down biting my lip as my member hit my stomach sending pleasure shocks through me and I sat on the couch. He walked over lube in hand and my breath caught in my throat “Do you want this?” He asked, “Me to fuck you?” He clarified. 

“Yes I do,” I said, he grinned and bent down pushing me back so he could now attack my ass. I groaned grabbing the couch as a finger entered me. 

“Are you ok?” He asked, I nodded and he continued scissoring me until he could fit three fingers in and then 4. “Can I enter you?” Nico asked, pleasure flooding my stomach, I gasped. 

“Yes please!” I begged, a grin spread across his face, he pushed into my cautiously and gently, i leaned forward resting my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck, he turned us around so he was sat on the couch and i was sat on him. I started rolling my hips testing how much pain i was in, i was glad when there was barely any. I thrust myself onto his cock, bouncing up and down pleasure filling my stomach and i panted in his ear and he held my hips helping me fuck myself. Nico took over pushing me into the couch and fucking me fast and hard, he pressed a kiss to my lips i gasped moaning and crying out as pleasure wracked through me. I was so close i clawed at the couch, I’m sure i ripped it. 

“Cum Kitten!” Nico growled out, I cried out and pleasure wracked through me as I came dirtying the couch and myself, Nico came inside me, I groaned and Nico kissed me. I let out a satisfied moan. 

“I love you” I spoke, Nico grinned pulling some pants on for me and he grabbed his own, he kissed my head and I wondered whether he’d say it back. 

“I love you too” Warmth coated my cheeks and I sipped on my cocoa, we spent the rest of the night watching movies and the snow fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, 
> 
> If you would like me to write something you request, or have a prompt you would like written. Eg. Fandoms or Oc's or characters already existing, please leave a comment and i will write it. I am excited to see what you guys enjoy.  
> -  
> Daniel


End file.
